We Live Together
by biikachu
Summary: Namanya Byun Baekhyun, semester empat yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama diasrama kampus. Jurusan Biologi yang selalu menomor satukan kebersihan dan kedisiplinan. Baik, pintar, rapih, lucu, cantik, dan polos. Namaku Park Chanyeol, dan aku Gay. CHANBAEK / YAOI / MATURE
1. Here I am

**07:00 AM**

"Selamat pagi."

Bagian atas tubuhnya menoleh ketika sebuah sapaan pagi terdengar menyapanya dari belakang, bersamaan dengan telur mata sapi yang telah sepenuhnya matang siap dihidangkan diantara celah roti sarapan sederhana mereka.

"Oh, apakah aku melewatkan bagianku? Sepertinya kopi yang seharusnya kuseduh untuk kita berdua sudah dalam keadaan siap minum."

Yang menyapa kemudian menempati kursi meja makan minimalis mereka, merasa seperti seorang raja ketika seluruh kudapan pagi mereka nyatanya telah siap sedia.

"Ya, kurasa ini spesial dihari keberangkatanmu, inginya aku membuat sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, tapi ayah tau kan, hari ini aku harus berada dikampus lebih awal dari biasanya."

Telur dengan bagian kuningnya yang dibiarkan setengah matang itu kemudian diletakkan secara langsung pada permukaan roti, masih panas, dan itu akan terasa menakjubkan ketika mereka menyantapnya bersama-sama.

"Tak apa. Aku berterimakasih kau sudah melakukan semua ini, tidakkah kau bangun terlalu pagi untuk menyiapkannya? Setidaknya biarkan aku mengerjakan bagianku."

Yang dipanggil ayah menerima dengan senang hati sajian telur andalan putra satu-satunya yang begitu telaten dan dapat diandalkan.

Mereka telah menjalani ini bahkan ketika putranya masih berada dibangku sekolah dasar, lalu saat putranya memasuki tingkat pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, rasa mandiri itu mulai tumbuh dimana putranya dengan senang hati mengajukan diri untuk membagi tugas rumah mereka supaya bisa dikerjakan bersama-sama.

" _Ayah, biarkan Baekhyunie mencuci piring ketika kita selesai makan. Jika ayah memasak, maka Baekhyunie yang akan mencuci piringnya, jika ayah menyapu, maka Baekhyunie yang akan mengepel lantainya. Ibu guru bilang jika kita bekerjasama maka semuanya akan terasa mudah dan akan terselesaikan dengan cepat."_

Begitulah ucap putranya ketika anak semata wayangnya menginjak tahun terakhir sekolah dasar.

Lalu ketika putranya menduduki bangku sekolah menengah pertama, ia mulai berani mendekatkan diri dengan alat masak rumah mereka, mencoba memotong beberapa sayuran hingga tahun demi tahun mereka berdua berbagi resep masakan dan mengelola rumah mereka bersama-sama layaknya sepasang rekan kerja yang bekerja bahu membahu memajukan perusahaan mereka.

"Aku tau ayah tidak cukup tidur akhir-akhir ini, jadi biarkan jagoanmu ini mengerjakan semuanya. Lagipula, itu tidaklah sebuah pekerjaan yang sulit untuk dilakukan, makanlah, aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Satu lagi telur yang telah matang itu diletakkan pada piring lain milik putranya yang duduk disisi lain meja makan, hanya ada dua bangku yang selalu mereka tempati setiap harinya, dua piring, dua gelas, dua sendok, dan dua lainnya yang akan mereka gunakan masing-masing ditengah-tengah kehidupan mereka yang hanya tinggal berdua dalam sebuah hunian besar.

"Baekhyunie, kau tau kan kali ini ayah akan pergi lebih lama dari biasanya? Bisakah kau menjaga diri sendiri dan pulang tepat waktu? Sepertinya ayah tidak akan tenang jika ayah tidak menyambutmu secara langsung ketika kau pulang kerumah."

Byun Baekhyun,

Putranya bernama Byun Baekhyun, sembilan belas tahun berada di semester empat, tahun ke duanya di Universitas.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama lebih dari lima belas tahun, tetaplah membuatnya dilanda rasa khawatir ketika ia harus meninggalkan rumah untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Selama itu mereka tinggal berdua, dan selama itupula hanya dirinya yang memperhatikan setiap jengkal pertumbuhan putranya hingga pada tahap sekarang. Dan Baekhyun masihlah seperti Baekhyun yang berumur lima baginya.

"Ayah, aku tidak perlu diperhatikan seperti itu lagi mulai dari sekarang. Kau bahkan tidak perlu memperhatikan jam tidurku jika kau mau, aku bisa mengatur semuanya, jangan berlebihan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau meninggalkan rumah kan?"

Ukuran roti lapis itu kian berkurang ketika putranya melahap sarapan berbahan _gandum_ kedalam mulutnya, hingga setelahnya, segelas cairan putih ia teguk hingga gelasnya kosong.

Sarapan penuh vitamin itu habis diakhiri dengan putranya yang mengusap bibir atasanya dari jejak susu yang diminumnya.

Baekhyun sudah besar sekarang.

Tidakkah ia membesarkan anaknya itu dengan benar?

Bahkan ketika ia harus membagi waktu ditengah-tengah pekerjaan yang mencekiknya, ia masih bisa memperhatikan putra kesayangannya hingga jagoan kecilnya itu kini tumbuh dengan sangat baik dan sehat.

Baekhyun begitu mandiri, bahkan ketika ia masih kecil, dirinya tidak begitu dibebani perihal pertanyaan kenapa ibunya tak kunjung pulang? Sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengarang cerita yang mungkin akan menyakiti perasaan putranya ketika ia sudah dewasa dan mengerti akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Baekhyun kecil bisa menerima itu semua dan tetap menjadi seorang anak yang periang, memiliki banyak teman, bahkan berprestasi selama berada dibangku sekolah.

Mungkin sampai sekarang anaknya itu telah menjadi seorang jenius cetakan dirinya.

Baekhyun mengambil jurusan Biologi.

Baekhyun kecil bilang jika sudah besar nanti ia ingin menjadi seorang Analis Laboraturium seperti ayahnya.

Ya, seorang Analis Laboraturium.

Itulah pekerjaannya.

Pekerjaan yang begitu menyita waktu dengan jas putih yang akan terus kau kenakan, menghabiskan waktu setiap harinya dalam sebuah laboraturium dengan berbagai bahan kimia yang mungkin beberapa orang lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya.

Namun Baekhyun berbeda, dia tidaklah membuang jauh-jauh pekerjaan yang membutuhkan kinerja otak itu, Baekhyun malah memilih untuk menjatuhkan dirinya kejurang dimana orang-orang pintar berkumpul untuk memecahkan sebuah pengetahuan baru yang akan bermanfaat bagi orang banyak.

" _Ayah, Baekhyunie akan menjadi seorang Analis Laboraturium seperti ayah ketika Baekhyunie besar nanti."_

Itulah yang selalu terngiang dalam benaknya, penyemangatnya,

Putranya.

"Ayah? Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu, tidakkah sebentar lagi kau harus segara berangkat?"

Oh, ia lupa mengenai jadwal keberangkatan yang akan membuatnya meninggalkan rumah untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Selain menjadi seorang Analis Laboraturium, nyatanya pekerjaannya yang hebat itu membuatnya menjadi seorang _Konsultan_ terpercaya juga.

Untuk beberapa kesempatan dirinya ditunjuk secara langsung untuk ikut serta dalam sebuah pekerjaan dimana dia harus pergi meninggalkan rumah selama berhari-berhari.

Memang itu adalah sebuah kesempatan emas yang tentusaja tidak bisa ditolak,

Tidak setiap hari memang, namun untuk beberapa waktu, hal itu selalu membuatnya berada disebuah jalan bercabang.

Dengan karir dan juga keluarganya.

"Pastikan semuanya dalam keadaan aman ketika kau meninggalkan rumah dan ketika kau akan tidur, kabari aku saat kau tiba dirumah, kau mengerti kan?"

"Aku mengerti, berangkatlah."

"Aku mencintaimu, jangan kemasi barang-barangmu sebelum aku kembali."

"Hahaha, aku mengerti. Hati-hati dan jaga kesehatan."

Pelukan erat akan kasih sayang itu berat untuk dilepas ketika masing-masing tanggung jawab mereka menunggu untuk tetap dilaksanakan.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak suka jika ia harus tinggal seorang diri dirumah, itu terus berlangsung bahkan ketika ia melupakan masa kecilnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tau kesenangan itu.

Ia tau jika kesenangan yang menjadi pekerjaanmu tidak bisa kau tinggalkan begitu saja.

Karna Baekhyun pun menginginkannya,

Suatu hari nanti.

 **08:00 AM**

Masih ada banyak waktu yang tersisa sebelum kelas pagi benar-benar dimulai.

Namun seorang mahasiswa ini terlihat begitu tergesa disetiap langkah besarnya.

Langkahnya terlihat begitu mantap dengan sorot serius ketika ia menapakkan kakinya pada pelataran kampus.

Berjalan tanpa membiarkan manik jernihnya menikmati hal lain selain fokus itu tertuju pada setiap orang yang berlalu lalang menghalangi langkahnya.

Kakinya semakin ia bawa kedalam kawasan dimana ia menimba ilmu, seringkali sepasang sipitnya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pas dipergelangan tangannya.

Baekhyun benci ini.

Lelaki itu membencinya ketika ia memiliki kelas pagi namun ia belum berada didepan kelasnya bahkan ketika lima belas menit bersisa masih ia miliki sebelum kelasnya dimulai.

Itu seperti cambukkan tak kasat mata yang membuatnya dalam keadaan tergesa. Biasanya, Baekhyun sudah harus berada didaerah kampusnya dua puluh menit sebelum semua pelajaran kesukaannya itu dimulai.

Ya, hanya terlambat lima menit dari tenggang waktu yang selalu ia tepati ketika berangkat ke kampus.

Dan itu semua menjadi ketakutan tersendiri baginya.

Karena jika sudah sekali kau keluar dari jadwal rutinitasmu, maka semua seolah keluar dari garis dan kau harus segera bergegas mengejar agar semuanya tidak semakin berantakan.

Paginya ia habiskan terlalu lama untuk melepas rindu satu sama lain bersama ayahnya yang akan melakukan pekerjaan diluar kota kurang lebih untuk seminggu kedepan.

Dan Baekhyun terlalu larut dalam pelukan panuh kasih ayahnya itu.

Ruangan yang menjadi kelasnya masih terkunci.

Namun itu bisa membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, bersamaan dengan rasa puasnya karena nyatanya ia tidak terlambat.

Tantusaja tidak.

Masih ada sepuluh menit lagi, bahkan beberapa mahasiswa yang sekelas dengannya belum seluruhnya berada di lokasi.

Termasuk sahabat dekatnya.

Ketika kelas akan dimulai dan semuanya sudah bersiap dengan jas putih mereka, Baekhyun mendapat sebuah tepukan cukup keras pada bagian pundaknya hingga ia terhuyung beberapa langkah kedepan. Sontak membalikkan badan, nyatanya itu adalah sahabat seperjuangannya dari awal mula semester pertama,

Lu Han.

Baekhyun hendak melayangkan sebuah tinju, namun sahabat yang menumpu berat pada lutut dengan nafas yang terengah itu membuat Baekhyun menahan balasan bogem untuk sahabat dekatnya.

"Huhh.. aku- tidakh.. terlambat kan?"

Tubuh yang menunduk itu kini menegak dengan usapan punggung tangan pada pelipisnya yang dialiri keringat, sedang Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatap tanpa belas kasihan pada sahabatnya yang masih membenarkan nafas.

"Sebenarnya kau hanya beruntung. Kau itu terlambat, tapi dosen Jun keluar untuk mengambil beberapa alat praktek yang tertinggal."

Lalu Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengenakan _Disposable Gloves_ , sebuah sarung tangan berbahan karet yang mereka gunakan untuk menjaga tangan mereka tetap _steril_ selama praktek berlangsung. Sedang Luhan buru-buru mengeluarkan jas laboraturium miliknya sebelum dosennya itu kembali dan mengusirnya dari kelas karena tertangkap menyelundup masuk tanpa ijin.

Baekhyun adalah mahasiswa jurusan Biologi, dengan nilai sempurna sejak tahun pertama.

Sedang Luhan hanya jatuh cinta pada _Kingdom Animalia_ dan bersyukur ketika ia bisa melanjutkan semesternya tanpa harus mengambil ulang mata kuliah dengan nilai yang tidak memuaskan.

"Melihatmu membuatku semakin ragu. Sebenarnya, apa tinggal di asrama kampus itu membuatmu semakin malas pergi ke kempus? Kupikir jika kau tinggal dekat dengan kawasan kampus kau tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas."

"Eiy.. apa itu. Ini karena teman sekamarku tidak membangunkanku. Kau tau kan? Oh Sehun? Yang pernah kuceritakan padamu? Saat aku bangun sepertinya dia lebih parah dariku karena kurasa tidurnya sepuluh kali lebih nyenyak dibanding aku. Tidak perlu khawatir aku yakin kau tidak akan terlambat masuk kelas meski kau memiliki teman sekamar yang malasnya melebihi Sehun, benarkan kan mahasiswa teladan Byun Baekhyun?"

Sudut sipitnya menusuk sepasang mata indah yang melayangkan sebuah godaan untuknya.

Mereka kini berada dalam laboraturium dengan masing-masing masker yang dikenakan oleh setiap orang. Namun tetap saja, seolah bisa menembus kain penutup itu, Baekhyun yakin jika kini Luhan tengah memperlihatkan wajah menyebalkannya.

Kelas pagi mereka akhirnya usai, Luhan segera mengejaknya mencari sesuap makanan karena ia tidak sempat sarapan sebelum mengikuti kelas paginya. Namun Baekhyun harus menolak ketika ia harus pergi ke perpustakaan karena dosennya meminta ia mengerjakan sebuah laporan yang membutuhkan beberapa referensi untuk pengerjaannya.

Yah tidak aneh memang.

Sejak awal tahun keduanya di Universitas, beberapa dosen mulai mengenalnya, ditambah Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, lalu kepintarannya selalu ia bagikan dengan teman-temannya, sejak saat itulah ia menjadi _tangan kanan_ beberapa dosen jurusannya dan tidak menjadi hal aneh lagi baginya ketika salah satu dosen memintanya untuk berbagi pendapat mengenai subjek yang tengah mereka pelajari.

"Bagaimana dengan mengantarku untuk sebungkus roti dan aku akan menemanimu selama diperpustakaan?"

"Tidak boleh membawa makanan kedalam perpustakaan, kau ini bodoh ya?"

Si jenius melangkah mendahului, kakinya ia putar arah demi menjunjung rasa persahabatan diantara keduanya, mencari buku referensi mungkin tidak akan memakan waktu selama itu, jadi ada baiknya jika ia menemani sahabatnya terlebih dahulu.

Lagipula, tidak bohong memang jika nyatanya Baekhyun pun merasa perutnya harus kembali diisi.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Apa beliau sudah berangkat?"

"Ya, setelah berpisah satu sama lain selama setengah jam."

"Hahaha, kalian ini lucu sekali. Ahh aku jadi merindukan paman. Jadi apa kau dirumah seorang diri? Ingin kutemani?"

Alih-alih melontarkan basa-basi, nyatanya ada _udang dibalik batu._

Luhan memang sudah beberapa kali menginap dirumahnya, dan itu membuat sahabatnya menjadi dekat dengan sang ayah secara tidak langsung.

Awal mula Luhan berkunjung kerumah Baekhyun adalah suguhan dimana setiap sudut rumah besar itu jauh dari jatuhnya butiran debu.

Luhan bahkan merasa ragu untuk menapakkan kakinya pada mengkilapnya lantai rumah Baekhyun.

Apa Baekhyun mengepel lantai rumahnya duakali dalam sehari?

Rumah Baekhyun amat sangat bersih dan juga rapih.

Mulutnya sempat menganga ketika Baekhyun bilang ia dan ayahnyalah yang selama ini mengurus rumah mereka bersama.

Dan ketika mengetahui jika ayah Baekhyun memiliki profesi sebagai _Analis Laboraturium,_ darisana Luhan benar-benar yakin, jika _buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya._

Makadari itu dirinya yang cukup pemalas dan cukup mengenyampingkan kebersihan, harus mentaati peraturan keluarga Byun yang selalu berpusat pada ketepatan waktu dan juga kerapihan yang tidak bisa dinomor duakan.

"Tidak perlu, aku lebih baik tinggal sendiri daripada ditemani olehmu. Kau hanya akan mengotori rumahku."

"Dasar membosankan. Tapi kau tidak akan membatalkan rencanamu kan? Apakah pihak Universitas sudah memberitaumu mengenai asrama kosong yang bisa kau tempati?"

"Sebenarnya mereka sudah memberitauku, mereka bilang aku bisa langsung menempati asrama jika aku mau. Kebetulan kamar itu hanya ditempati oleh satu orang sejak semseter dua, hanya ada satu orang yang menempatinya hingga sekarang. Jadi aku diperbolehkan pindah ke asrama kapan saja."

"Wow.. aku baru tau jika asrama kita memiliki kamar kosong, gedung mana? Apa mereka juga memberi taumu siapa orang yang akan sekamar denganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan sodoran ponsel Baekhyun yang menyala, memperlihatkan balasan Email mengenai pengajuan dirinya untuk tinggal di asrama,

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak begitu peduli dengan teman sekamar yang akan tinggal bersamanya kelak, hanya mengetahui jika asrama Universitasnya memiliki kamar kosong untuk ditinggali olehnya sudah membuatnya merasa lebih dari cukup.

Luhan nampak dengan seksama membaca lampiran seorang mahasiswa yang hanya menempati kamar asrama selama kurang lebih setahun kebelakang,

"Park Chanyeol, jurusan Seni.. dia berada di tahun ajar yang sama seperti kita. Tapi tunggu, kupikir wajahnya tidak terlalu asing, apa aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat ya?"

Kepalanya memiring ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pandangan yang lamat-lamat ia fokuskan pada sebuah foto terlampir dilayar ponsel.

Luhan yakin jika ia pernah melihat rupa itu, terasa tidak asing.

Tapi dimana?

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran sekali? Kau ingin sekamar dengannya ya?"

Baekyun segera mengambil alih ponselnya, mematikan layar tanpa memberi sebuah lirikan pada wujud identitas yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Utuk apa aku ingin menjadi teman sekamarnya? Itukan teman kamarmu, untukmu saja!"

Luhan mendengus lalu menyesap kemasan susu yang telah dibeli olehnya,

Ngomong-ngomong soal teman sekamar..

"Ah benar! Aku mengenalnya! Hey bukankah dia dari jurusan Seni? Sudah pasti aku mengenalnya dari Sehun! Pantas saja wajah itu terasa tidak asing."

Luhan lalu kembali terdiam untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui,

"Hm.. tapi tunggu.. aku tidak mengingatnya lagi, apa mungkin dia bagian dari band ya?"

"Astaga, kupikir pembahasan ini sudah berakhir, kenapa kau begitu susah payah mengingatnya? Akan kuberitau nanti ketika aku bertemu dengannya dan bertanya padanya secara langsung. Kau puas?"

"Tidak-tidak.. bukan begitu, kau harus tau ini Baek. Jika dia memang anggota dari band kurasa.."

"Kurasa?"

Luhan terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat ragu, menimang-nimang dengan hilangnya suara yang kerap ditunggu Baekhyun mengenai kalimat tak selesai yang diucapkan olehnya.

"Jika teman sekamarmu merupakan anggota dari band.. sudah pasti mereka.. sangat jorok."

"Oh Shit."

Keputasan dimana Baekhyun berakhir memilih asrama kampus untuk tinggal adalah, banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan dalam kurun waktu berdekatan.

Tidak jarang ketika Baekhyun mulai disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas kuliah yang harus dikerjakan secara berkelompok hingga terjun langsung kelapangan.

Mengharuskan Baekhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dikampus bahkan hingga matahari berputar digantikan oleh gelap bumi.

Setidaknya itu cukup menguras tenaga, dengan beberapa jadwal yang keluar dari jalur seharusnya, membuat Baekhyun harus siap siaga demi memperoleh hasil maksimalnya.

Rasa lelah itu membawakan sebuah celah dimana ada jalan lain untuk mengatasi masalahnya.

Luhan yang sudah tinggal diasrama kampus sejak tahun pertama manawarkan fasilitas kampusnya yang tentu saja bisa dinikmati bersama.

Hal itu tentusaja menjadi bahan pertimbangan untuknya.

Hingga diskusi yang panjang bersama ayahnya menghasilkan sebuah ijin dimana Baekhyun dilepas untuk bisa meninggalkan rumah.

Sang ayah memang dilanda sebuah kesedihan, dimana ia akhirnya harus tinggal seorang diri didalam rumahnya,

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan ketika ia tidak bisa membantu apapun namun tetap memaksakan keegoisannya yang hanya memberatkan anaknya.

Maka setelah kepulangan dirinya dari tugas luar kota, ia sendiri yang akan mengantar anaknya ketempat tinggal baru dimana Baekhyun akan meraih mimpinya.

 **10:45 PM**

" _Ahh, Chanyeol.. shh pelan-pelanh.."_

Pinggulnya semakin menungging tinggi ketika dorongan dibelakangnya semakin cepat dan kasar, menumbuk tanpa henti miliknya didalam sana yang kian mengedut dan mengerat,

Sedang yang diteriakan namanya semakin bersemangat kala dirinya yang hanya bisa diam dan pasrah demi menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka yang entah sudah berlangsung sejak kapan.

Yang menumbuk didalam dirinya kian mengembung dan mengeras, Chanyeol menggila karena dinding _rektum_ itu benar-benar memanjakan penisnya dengan sensasi yang membuatnya tidak rela untuk berhenti.

Chanyeol mengawang,

Nafas beratnya bersahutan dengan desahan nikmat yang dilolongkan oleh lelaki yang kian menungging menyajikan kenikmatan yang bisa mereka nikmati bersama.

Geraman tertahan membuatnya menambah tenaga pada sebuah titik, dimana pusat kenikmatan itu terus-menerus menggodanya untuk sebuah kepuasan tiada tara.

Ia tarik sebelah tangan yang tengah menungging hingga tubuh itu terangkat dari posisinya, menempelkan bagian atas tubuh mereka pada sebuah tumbukan yang masih berlanjut, membuat kedua belah pantat itu menjepit miliknya yang masih senang keluar masuk lubang berkerut.

" _Ahh.. tau kau senikmat ini, seharusnya sudah dari dulu aku melakukannya bukan?"_

Telapak tangannya ia usapkan pada tubuh telanjang yang membusung ketika sapuan tangannya berhenti pada sebuah dada yang tidak memiliki gundukan.

Meski begitu, tonjolan kecil yang kian mengeras membuatnya lebih menarik karena Chanyeol dengan gemas memilin _nipple_ kemerahan itu hingga korbannya semakin memohon untuk sebuah kepuasan.

Belum mencapai puncak yang diinginkan, ponselnya bergetar dengan suara nyaring yang sangat mengganggu, getaran kecil itu sedikitnya cukup membuyarkan konsentrasi ketika permukaan kasur yang digunakannya itu turut menyalurkan sedikit geteran yang berujung pada kerutan dikedua alisnya.

" _Angkatlah terlebih dahulu, sepertinya itu penting."_

" _Tidak usah. Abaikan saja, kau pikir aku akan menghentikan semua ini begitu saja?"_

Menolak untuk mengangkat panggilan yang kian mengeluarkan suara nyaring, Chanyeol mengumpat ketika lagi-lagi nada dering itu membuatnya kehilagan konsentrasi.

" _Sudah kubilang, angkatlah dulu.. kurasa itu hal yang tidak bisa diabaikan."_

Sebelum getar ponsel itu berakhir, sepasang mata akhirnya terbuka dengan gurat-gurat merah dibola mata kantuknya.

Tangannya meraba permukaan bantal disebelahnya dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya ia dapatkan.

Benda digenggaman tangan itu menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dengan sebuah nama yang tertera sebagai sang pelaku panggilan.

"Ada apa sialan?"

Suaranya yang serak dipaksa keluar ketika ia mengangkat panggilan.

Berdoalah jika ini adalah hal yang penting, karena jika bukan, Chanyeol akan bersumpah menghajar siapapun yang berani menghentikan acara malam menggairahkan dibawah alam sadarnya.

" _Apanya yang ada apa? Kau dimana sialan? Sudah kubilang untuk kumpul terlebih dahulu setelah rapatku selesai. Kau pikir kau bisa tidur nyenyak seorang diri dan membiarkan yang lainnya latihan hah? Cepat kemari!"_

Panggilan itu resmi berakhir dengan suara meninggi yang memerintahnya untuk segera bergegas dan pergi.

Sedang Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia pilih.

Haruskah ia kembali tidur dan berharap mimpi indahnya kembali berlanjut?

Atau haruskah ia segera bergegas dan pergi sesuai yang diperintahkan?

Mata kantuknya melirik hal lain yang ikut terbangun bersamaan dengan panggilan yang merusak mimpinya.

Benda diantara pahanya itu benar-benar mengacung.

"Harus kuapakan kau sekarang?"

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Chanyeol berakhir ditempat yang tidak diinginkan olehnya.

Sudah ada tiga orang lain yang mengisi ruangan yang ditempati olehnya, masing-masing menduduki sebuah kursi lengkap dengan beberapa lembar kertas yang mereka gunakan untuk mencatat sesuatu yang dirasa penting.

Hanya Chanyeol yang tidak memiliki benda apapun diatas mejanya.

Mukanya bahkan tidak terlihat ramah untuk sekedar diajak berbincang.

Namun orang lain disana seolah tidak peduli dengan bentuk protes tak kasat mata yang ditunjukkan olehnya, mereka bahkan melanjutkan pembicaraan yang memang sudah berlangsung bahkan sebelum Chanyeol berada dikursinya.

Ayolah bung, latihan apa yang dilakukan pada jam sebelas malam?!

"Jadi itu hanya perhitunganku saja. Apa kalian tidak masalah dengan ketentuan yang sudah ku jelaskan? Ini merupakan perjalanan pertama kita keluar kota, jadi kurasa akan memakan sedikit pengeluaran yang bisa jadi diluar perkiraan kita. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Aku tak masalah. Lagipula kita mungkin tidak akan mendapat tawaran ini untuk kedua kalinya jika kita memilih mundur. Bukankah ini bisa menjadi awal baru? Kurasa dengan begitu orang lain akan lebih mengenal band kita, dan sepertinya aku sudah mencium bau uang yang akan segera berlomba-lomba menghampiri setelah penampilan perdana kita besok."

Itu Sehun.

Oh Sehun, _basis_ , jurusan Seni.

"Selama kau sudah memastikan semuanya, aku akan dengan senang hati mengikutinya. Terimakasih telah mengurus semuanya sayang."

Itu Jongin.

Kim Jongin, _drumer_ , jurusan Seni.

"Baiklah aku sudah memiliki dua suara sekarang. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol? Aku tidak menyuruhmu datang kesini hanya untuk absen muka dan merajuk seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena dibangunkan."

Itu Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo, _vokalis_ , jurusan Seni,

Dan yang paling penting..

Ketua band.

"Pfftt..."

Sehun dan Jongin menahan tawanya sedang Chanyeol yang mendapat bahan ejekan menyudutkan mereka dengan tatapan ancaman yang sepertinya tidak begitu berpengaruh untuk dua orang sahabatnya yang menyebalkan.

"Ayolah Soo, kau pasti sudah tau jawabanku. Tidak bisakah aku menyetejuinya lewat panggilan saja? Kita akan terlambat bangun jika membuang-buang waktu seperti ini. Bukankah semuanya sudah selesai? Bisakah aku kembali sekarang?"

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, lagipula semua informasi panjang yang dipaparkan oleh Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak dicerna dengan baik oleh otaknya yang menolak untuk berpikir.

Nyawanya masih berada diatas ranjang dengan angan-angan permainan panas yang baru saja dimimpikan olehnya oke.

Jadi mari selesaikan ini dengan cepat lalu kembali ke alam mimpi demi keberangkatan mereka esok hari.

"Dengar, aku bukanlah pengangguran sepertimu. Bahkan aku barusaja menyelesaikan rapat organisasiku sebelum aku datang kemari. Masih banyak yang harus kuurus dan kau lebih mementingkan dirimu sendiri untuk tidur dan bersantai? Kita latihan dua lagu untuk besok!"

Lagi.

Perintah tak terbantah itu membuat Chanyeol memutar bola mata dan terpaksa beranjak ketika dua sahabatnya yang lain segera menurut layaknya hewan peliharaan.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi bung, kau taukan ini untuk masa depan?"

Sehun kembali menggodanya dengan kedua alis yang sengaja dinaik turunkan, menepuk sebelah pundaknya sebelum berlalu menuju ruang latihan yang sudah dipesan,

Sedang tepukan lain turut ia terima dari Jongin dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan untuk mengejek tampilannya malam ini.

"Berhentilah mimpi menumbuk sebuah lubang dan mulailah mencari uang bung, kau taukan? Ini untuk tabungan masa depan?"

Pusat pandangannya berhenti sejenak pada celananya yang masih terlihat mengembung.

Oh Jongin tau sekali betapa menyiksanya itu.

"Sialan. Mati saja kau Kim Jongin."

Jongin hanya tertawa terbahak dan memilih menyusul yang lainnya untuk segera berlatih,

Chanyeol harus mengatur hembusan nafasnya beberapa kali hingga perasaan menyiksa itu sedikitnya berkurang dan kembali menggendong _tas gitarnya_ untuk mengasah kemampuan memetiknya.

Besok adalah penampilan perdana mereka.

Awalnya hanya main-main.

Mereka semua dipertemukan dalam sebuah project panggung acara tahunan jurusannya.

Kyungsoo adalah panitia acara, satu tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sedang Sehun dan Jongin kala itu menjadi satu kelompok dengannya yang mewakili kelas mereka untuk tampil dipesta seni.

Tak lama dari sana, Jongin kembali dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo, karena nyatanya, si panitia acara melakuan pergantian kamar asrama dengan teman Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih mengingat penampilan mereka kala itu, dan sebuah tawaran main-main diajukan oleh yang lebih tua untuk mengadakan sebuah pertemuan ketika mereka latihan.

Nyatanya, si panitia acara memiliki suara yang luar biasa indah.

Latihan selanjutnya selalu diikuti dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang secara tak langsung menempati posisi vokalis dan menggantikan Chanyeol.

Sebuah formulir perlombaan dibawanya kala itu.

Niat hanya ingin mencoba dan untuk kedua kalinya tampil dimuka umum, nyatanya mereka pulang dengan sebuah piala dan beberapa jumlah uang yang mereka dapatkan sebagai hadiah juara pertama.

Darisana lah mereka tercipta.

 **D'SKY.**

Kini mereka terkenal dengan nama itu.

Sebuah band yang terdiri dari pemuda tampan yang sangat berbakat dengan sang vokalis yang memiliki suara bak malaikat.

Selain menjadi mahasiswa, ternyata mereka memiliki pekerjaan lain yang cukup membawakan untung.

Lambat laun, mereka mendapati beberapa permintaan panggung untuk mengisi sebuah acara, baik itu cafe, sebuah acara dilapangan terbuka, ataupun mengisi salah satu event Universitas mereka.

Puncak karirnya adalah besok.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sebuah amplop berisikan permintaan tampil disebuah acara cukup besar mereka dapatkan dari kota sebrang.

Memang tidak begitu terkenal hingga nama mereka tersebar ke negeri orang, namun permintaan resmi yang kini mereka dapatkan cukup membuktikan jika mereka telah diterima dikalangan masyarakat luas.

Tidak ada manager atau apapun itu yang mengurus kegiatan dan semua jadwal mereka,

Semuanya murni diurus dan dikerjakan oleh mereka sendiri, karena mau bagaimana pun, mereka tidak memiliki agensi yang menaungi nama mereka, melainkan nama Universitaslah yang turut menjadi payung atas kepopuleran yang mereka dapatkan.

Maka lagi-lagi yang tertualah yang mengurus segalanya.

Kyungsoo menjadi pemeran penting baik didepan maupun dibelakang layar.

Maka dari itu seorang pengangguran layaknya Park Chanyeol harusnya tidak memiliki niatan untuk membantah segala perintahnya.

Sebelum sinar matahari menghangatkan mereka, keemapatnya sudah siap berada disebuah stasiun demi perjalanan meraih mimpi mereka.

Latihan tadi malam sepertinya tidak begitu membuat mereka melupakan rasa gugup yang kini mereka rasakan.

Ini bukanlah penampilan pertama mereka, namun tetap saja untuk beberapa alasan, ketika mereka memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka diatas panggung, hal itu selalu berhasil membuat mereka mengeluarkan keringat dingin akan rasa gugup,

Orang lain menyebutnya _demam panggung._

Yeah begitulah ketika dua dari sahabatnya meredakan demam panggung mereka dengan saling menggenggam erat kedua tangan, menyalurkan kasih sayang dan memberi semangat.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata malas saat mereka telah duduk didalam kereta, adegan menjijikan itu segera dimulai dimana Jongin dengan jantan meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo, mengusapnya sayang dan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat layaknya Kyungsoo akan melahirkan seorang anak.

Sudah tidak aneh memang.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua mulai bercinta, sepertinya itu sudah berlangsung sejak si panitia acara pindah kamar asrama.

Lalu Chanyeol menoleh pada sahabat lainnya yang menjadi teman duduknya.

Sehun lebih tenang dari kelihatannya, Sehun memang tidak banyak tingkah dalam beberapa situasi dan kondisi, namun setidaknya itu membuat Chanyeol nyaman ketimbang harus bergabung dengan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbagi rasa.

"Wow, sepertinya dia akan datang lagi kali ini."

Chanyeol kembali menoleh ditengah-tengah dirinya yang sedang memanjakan beberapa penggemar diakun media sosialnya, pandangannya segera disuguhi dengan sebuah foto seorang gadis memamerkan sebuah tiket dimana band mereka akan tampil.

"Noona ini sepertinya kembali datang, bukan begitu?"

Sehun kembali memainkan ponselnya setelah memastikan Chanyeol telah melihat salah satu postingan yang lewat di _timeline_ media sosial miliknya.

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu. Tidak usah dihiraukan, aku tidak akan sempat berbicara dengannya ketika sampai nanti."

"Sombong sekali. Kau semakin pamer setelah ketahuan memiliki fans fanatik yang selalu datang melihat penampilan kita, padahal dia bisa menemuimu dikampus. Kau kan bukan artis, berlebihan sekali."

"Diamlah Sehun, aku tau jelas jika iri itu sangat menyiksa."

"Sialan. Noona itu akan patah hati ketika dia tau jika kau bahkan tidak tertarik pada payudaranya."

Chanyeol kemudian tidak menyahut, dia lebih memilih menunduk dan kembali memainkan ponselnya dengan membalas beberapa komentar yang meramaikan postingan yang barusaja di _upload_ olehnya.

Sehun menyeringai dalam duduknya, mengetahui jika pernyataan itu sedikitnya menyinggung kenyataan yang menjadi hal manis yang sengaja disembunyikan dari publik.

"Benarkan? Mengaku saja. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu dengan bermain-main dan bergonta-ganti wanita. Penismu itu.. tidak pernah merasa benar-benar dipuaskan dengan sebuah vagina kan?"

Chanyeol seketika terkesiap, segera mengalihkan pandangan pada sekitarnya, takutnya omongan kurang ajar sahabatnya itu didengar oleh penumpang lain.

"Berengsek, tidak bisakah kau mengatakan itu dengan pelan? Bagaimana jika orang lain mendengarnya bodoh?"

"Ow.. tuan ini takut ketahuan ternyata."

"Diam sialan. Lagipula kau tidak sepenuhnya benar. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mencicipi lubang lain selain yang dimiliki oleh para wanita itu, bagaimana bisa kau memukulku telak dan mangatakan jika aku ini gay hah? Berada ditengah-tengah pasangan dan sahabatku yang seorang gay, tidak berarti akupun sama seperti kalian, mengerti?"

Ya.

Sehun gay.

Begitupun Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya seluruh lelaki diasramanya sudah saling jatuh cinta dengan teman kamar masing-masing. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan tiba-tiba berkencan setelah kepindahan Kyungsoo ke kamarnya, mereka tidak saling kenal sebelumnya.

Tidakkah itu terdengar aneh?

Sehun tidak jauh berbeda.

Lelaki itu bahkan sudah bicara beribu-ribu kali jika bercinta dengan teman sekamarnya selalu terasa menyenangkan itu disetiap malamnya.

Chanyeol hanya tidak mengerti dengan kenyataan yang ia alami.

Pasalnya, dia tidak lagi memiliki teman sekamar.

Mungkin saat tahun pertama perkuliahan dia memiliki teman kamar, tapi itu hanya bertahan selama satu semester sebelum teman sekamarnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari asrama dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang tidur seorang diri dikamar asrama selama satu tahun lebih.

Dan seingatnya dulu, tidak ada yang spesial dengan memilki teman sekamar, itu hanya memberimu sedikit bonus dengan kau bisa berbincang atau bermain game sepanjang malam.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar spesial hingga mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain, bercinta dan berubah menjadi seorang gay.

Chanyeol tidak percaya dengan hukum alam yang seperti itu.

Tapi mimpinya akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya terbangun dengan keadaan penis mengacung.

Semua bunga mimpi itu terasa benar-benar nyata, bahkan Chanyeol bisa degan jelas merasakan bagaimana perasan lubang sempit itu menjepit penisnya.

Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi.

"Tapi.. apa bermimpi bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki bisa merubahmu menjadi seorang gay?"

Sehun melongo dengan pertanyaan tak penting dari Chanyeol, namun raut wajah itu terlihat sangat serius dengan setiap perkataannya,

"Chanyeol, kau itu tidak gay. Tapi kau seorang maniak."

Itulah jawaban dari Sehun atas pertanyaan serius yang sangat ingin diketahui olehnya.

Acara besar itu berlangsung selama kurang lebih lima jam, mereka hanya membawakan tiga lagu dari keseluruhan acara.

Semuanya berjalan mulus sesuai rencana.

Mungkin mereka kembali dengan sebuah nama dan beberapa penggemar tambahan.

Sebuah bayaran lebih mereka dapatkan.

Ini adalah kali pertama dimana semua lembar uang dalam amplop itu menjadi keringat manis atas segala waktu dan tenaga yang mereka persembahkan.

Tidak pernah menyangka jika keringat mereka akan berbuah manis seperti sekarang.

Maka dari itu setelah mereka kembali ke Seoul, sebuah jamuan pesta segera mereka selenggarakan.

Beberapa botol minuman dan makanan mahal mereka persembahkan untuk penampilan perdana mereka yang sukses total.

Dentingan gelas atas acara bersulang mereka kembali memeriahkan perasaan bahagia dimasing-masing dada.

Meski mereka telah membicarakan tentang bagaimana hal itu berjalan begitu mulus disepanjang perjalanan, namun tetap saja _euphoria_ mendebarkan itu tetap menjadi denyut menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Sesuap _ssam_ Sehun persembahkan bagi semua anggota bandnya yang sudah berhasil mencetak sejarah.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengisi penuh setiap gelas yang telah kosong dengan soju yang turut menghangatkan perasaan mereka, sedang Jongin dengan ahli memanggang potongan daging mahal yang akan mengisi perut mereka dengan _gaji_ pertama mereka yang bisa dibilang fantastis untuk seorang anak baru.

Sedang Kyungsoo tentusaja menerima dengan senang hati perlakuan sahabat dan kekasihnya yang berubah menjadi seorang pelayan yang siap melayaninya.

Tidak ada usaha yang menjadi sia-sia.

Seberat apapun itu, semelelahkan apapun itu, sebanyak apapun itu, rasa manis itu pastilah ada.

Tidak mudah untuknya menjalani semua tanggung jawab yang harus ia kerjakan sehari-hari, seolah-olah semuaya berada ditanganmu dan kau harus mengerjakannya hingga tuntas.

Dia adalah yang tertua, dan anak-anak ini sudah sangat bekerja keras bersamanya.

Tidak menyangka kedatangannya pada waktu itu bisa berlangsung hingga membawanya pada sebuah panggung kesuksesan.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah membayangkannya, maka dari itu setiap tetes keringat yang sengaja mereka teteskan bersama selalu membuat Kyungsoo dilanda haru.

Ketika satu diantara mereka mengeluh dengan kurangnya waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan selama waktu latihan, selalu berhasil ia cegah dengan sebuah janji manis yang akan mereka dapatkan.

Sebuah tantangan tersendiri dimana mereka bahkan memiliki berbagai rintangan ketika masa-masa latihan, jadwal mereka yang tidak selalu sama, dan kesibukan Kyungsoo sebagai mahasiswa aktif dikampusnya selalu berakhir dengan jam malam yang seharusnya digunakan sebagai jam istirahat kini direbut dengan sebuah latihan demi sebuah kesuksesan.

Ya.

Kesuksesan yang bukan sebuah angan-angan.

"Wow bung, kau terlihat seperti seorang berandalan yang tidak pernah mencicipi manisnya soju. Biarkan kutuangkan lagi untukmu kawan."

Chanyeol kembali mengisi penuh gelas Jongin yang mulai terlihat bereaksi ketika minuman keras itu mulai mempengaruhi kesadarannya.

Sehun terbahak dengan sumpitnya yang kian mengambil potongan daging untuk disantap.

Kyungsoo mengambil alih gelas kekasihnya, meminum minuman Jongin yang mulai kehilangan akal warasnya.

"Kalian seperti orang gila. Jangan sampai kalian tidak bisa pulang sendiri, kalian pikir aku bisa mengangkut kalian semua? Sudah jangan terlalu banyak minum."

Selain menjadi ketua, manager, Kyungsoo juga bertugas sebagai penengah dan pangasuh bocah-bocah gila yang susah diatur.

Bukankah mereka ini lebih terlihat seperti segerombolan orang-orang yang baru saja memenangkan uang judi?

"Hyung, ayo memesan beberapa _samgyeopsal,_ ini masih kurang. Bukankah uang kita masih banyak?"

Sehun melayangkan sebuah keinginan layaknya seorang bocah yang minta dibelikan daging mahal, Chanyeol kemudian menimpali dengan semangat yang terlalu membara, yang paling tinggi itu bilang untuk menambah minuman mereka yang mulai kehabisan cairan dalam botolnya.

"Kalian ingin menghabiskan seluruh uangnya disini? Aku bahkan telah merencanakan sebuah liburan menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan uang kita. Berhenti memesan dan pulanglah ketika kalian menghabiskan semua ini. Kurasa Jongin sudah tidak bisa bergabung dengan pesta minum kalian."

Sehun dan juga Chanyeol tentusaja bersorak hingga beberapa pengunjung disana memandang meja mereka dengan tatapan terganggu, itu semua dihiraukan dengan perasaan mereka yang kian menggebu denga sebuah rencana liburan yang akan segera mereka dapatkan.

"Wow bisakah kita seperti ini setiap minggu? Aku yakin ibuku akan senang ketika aku pulang nanti membawakan beberapa lembar uang."

"Haruskah kita menetapkan bayaran untuk setiap penampilan kita? Kurasa ini adalah awal kesuksesan yang akan terus berlangsung hingga aku wisuda hahaha."

"Sialan, bagaimana dengan seratus limapuluh ribu won?"

"Berengsek, tidakkah itu terlalu sedikit? Hahahaha."

"Dasar gila. Aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu, jangan membuat kekacauan dan pulanglah dalam keadaan sadar, mengerti? Akan kuberitau mengenai agenda kita besok. Sudah ya."

Kyungsoo selesai degan semua barang-barangnya lalu segera meraih lengan Jongin untuk dilingkarkan pada pundak kecilnya.

Lelaki yang lebih tingginya itu sudah terkulai tak sadarkan diri dan mulai melanturkan beberapa hal yang tidak masuk akal.

Untunglah mereka berada dikamar asrama yang sama, makadari itu Kyungsoo tidak merasa keberatan untuk menyeret kekasihnya itu pulang.

"Kau ada acara besok pagi?"

Sehun kembali melanjutkan mengisi perut karetnya dengan semangkuk daging terakhir mereka malam ini.

Chanyeol turut menghabiskan kudapan mahal mereka tanpa niat menyisakannya sedikitpun.

"Kurasa tidak ada. Oh sial, sepertinya anak itu akan datang besok pagi."

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang akan mengisi kamarku."

"Wow, benarkah? Tunjukan padaku orangnya."

Chanyeol hanya menyodorkan ponselnya, dan Sehun dengan senang hati mencari sosok yan akan menjadi teman sekamar sahabatnya setelah sekian lama.

"Jurusan Biologi? Wah kurasa kau akan menjadi mahasiswa jenius setelah hidup bersamanya."

"Yeah, fotonya bahkan terlihat membosankan, bukankah itu hanya kumpulan anak-anak culun dengan tumpukan buku tebal mereka?"

Chanyeol kembali memberikan lirikan matanya pada layar ponsel dimana pihak universitas memberinya sebuah Email mengenai informasi data diri mahasiswa yang akan tinggal menetap diasrama, dikamarnya.

Seorang mahasiswa yang seangkatan dengannya,

Byun Baekhyun, jurusan Biologi.

Dari fotonya saja terlihat jika anak itu tipikal anak yang _kaku_ , pasti membosankan ketika yang menjadi teman sekamarmu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan tumpukan buku daripada mengacau dan meminum sesuatu.

"Kurasa tidak buruk. Tunggu saja sampai kau yang pertama kali menjilat ludahmu sendiri. Kau bilang tidak pernah percaya dengan hukum alam yang biasa mereka rasakan ketika memiliki teman sekamar bukan? Tunggu dan lihatlah hingga saat itu tiba kau meminta bantuanku Park."

Sehun kemudian memberikan kembali ponsel sahabatnya yang terlihat tak peduli dan kembali malanjutkan minum,

Chanyeol hanya akan membiarkan informasi tak masuk akal itu melewati pendengarannya, dia tidak berencana mempercayai omong kosong itu dan memilih menghilangkan kesadarannya sendiri hingga malam ini berlalu.

"Kurasa dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan mengetahui jika kau bukanlah seorang penggemar vagina lagi."

Sehun bergabung pada pesta minum mereka yang belum usai, malam masihlah panjang, dan dia tidak merasa keberatan jika harus berakhir kehilangan kewarasannya ditempat makan ini.

Chanyeol menyentak gelasnya pada meja, kapalanya tertunduk dengan rasa pusing yang mulai menyeruak, tatapannya yang mulai kabur berpusat pada layar ponselnya yang masih menyala lengkap dengan foto seorang mahasiswa yang akan menjadi teman sekamarnya,

Beberapa detik ia biarkan berlalu dengan tenggelam pada jepretan sosok yang sama sekali belum pernah ia temui selama dirinya berada di Universitas,

Lagipula siapa yang peduli?

"Aku bukan gay sialan."

Hingga beberapa gelas selanjutnya pemilik toko harus dengan susah payah menyuruh pegawainya menyeret dua mahasiswa mabuk kedalam sebauh taxi untuk mengirim dua pemuda itu kealamat yang sesuai dengankartu identidas mahasiswa mereka.

Entah sudah berapa jam Chanyeol berpetualang dalam alam mimpinya, rasanya begitu singkat ketika kesadarannya mulai terganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu kamarnya.

Oh sejak kapan dia berada dikamarnya?

Bukankah semalam dia masih berada disebuah tempat makan dengan Sehun?

Suara ketukan itu nyatanya terus berlanjut dengan paksaan kedua matanya yang ia ajak terbuka lengkap dengan kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat dan berputar.

Tenggorokannya bahkan terasa sangat kering dengan rasa tak nyaman yang berpusat dalam perutnya.

Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu banyak menampung minuman keras dalam perutnya.

Lima detik berikutnya Chanyeol masih terlentang mengerikan dengan semua sisa kesadarannya yang terasa begitu menyiksa, namun orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sepertinya belum menyerah sebelum Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya.

Padahal Chanyeol tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Yah sudah pasti karena sahabatnya selalu menjadi alarm tambahan ketika dia tak kunjung membalas pesan atau mengangkat panggilan saat mereka semua harus kumpul untuk sebuah latihan.

Matanya bergulir pada pakaiannya yang tercium begitu buruk.

Chanyeol belum mengganti pakaiannya, dan aroma tak sedap itu semakin membuat perutnya bergejolak tak enak,

Mungkin sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan memuntahkan seluruh cairan yang ada didalam perutnya.

Kembali ketukan itu berubah menjadi sebuah gedoran tak sabaran ketika Chanyeol masih tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ah.. si culun itu sudah datang."

Menyematkan jarinya pada helai rambut dan meremasnya pelan, dengan kepala pusing Chanyeol membangkitkan tubuhnya, rambutnya bahkan terasa lengket, namun remasan lain ia berikan untuk setidaknya memperbaiki pandangannya yang masih berbayang.

Tas dan jaketnya yang ia kenakan semalam tergeletak menyedihkan diatas lantai, Chanyeol sedikitnya mencicipi aroma tubuhnya yang sesungguhnya tidak jauh lebih baik dari seorang yang belum mandi,

Namun bagaimana lagi?

Akhirnya ia bawa tubuh tinggi miliknya pada sebuah langkah, menuju pintu yang masih menghasilkan sebuah ketukan dari luar.

Tidak perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk membuka pintu dan menyambut teman yang akan hidup bersamanya,

Bukankah mereka harus terbuka satu sama lain? Jadi tak perlu menutup-nutupi kebiasaanmu untuk bisa mengenal satu sama lain.

Knop pintu ditariknya memperlihatkan tamu pertamanya dipagi hari.

Wajahnya yang kusut mulai bereaksi ketika sosok lain nyatanya terlihat begitu rapih dipagi yang cerah ini.

Perutnya yang bergejolak mual berhenti memberontak ketika hidungnya menghirup aroma buah segar berpusat pada lelaki pendek yang nampak terkejut dihadapannya.

Mata yang lebih sipit itu sedikit membola dengan bibirnya yang terbuka dan tangannya yang membentuk kepalan kecil menggantung diudara.

Untuk sementara semuanya terasa terhenti tanpa suara.

Dua pandangan yang terlontar menyembunyikan sebuah reaksi yang berbeda.

Yang baru saja bangun tidur seperti kehilangan detak jantungnya ketika melihat lelaki mungil yang tercium begitu wangi dengan ekspresi menggemaskan yang ingin ia bawa lari,

Oh apakah Chanyeol terlihat tampan sekarang?

Sedang yang datang dengan sebuah koper mengalami rasa keget yang luar biasa ngeri ketika yang membukakan pintu adalah sosok yang tak jauh dari gambaran pria pengangguran yang gemar mabuk-mabukan.

Bau menyengat alkohol itu terlalu kentara dengan penampilan menakutkan lelaki yang membukakan pintu kamar, bahkan wajahnya saja tak terlihat seperti telah tersentuh air dalam waktu yang lama.

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati hingga ia kehilangan suaranya.

Namun pose mereka yang berada diambang pintu selama beberapa detik harus segera diakhiri dengan deheman Baekhyun yang segera menurunkan tangannya dan berusaha terlihat sopan dalam pertemuan pertama mereka dipagi hari.

"Hai, kupikir tidak ada orang didalam. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku yang akan menjadi teman sekamarmu mulai dari sekarang."

Lelaki pendek itu kemudian tersenyum dengan bias cahaya matahari yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat dan menyegarkan, kedua mata yang lebih kecil dari miliknya melengkung indah menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut yang begitu menawan,

Chanyeol masih terhipnotis seperti orang dungu yang bahkan bingung harus membalas kalimat perkenalan singkat itu seperti apa.

Berlawanan degan otaknya yang tak kunjung memberi jawaban, bibir itu kemudian terbuka dengan sendirnya, menjawab sebuah kalimat singkat sebagai perkenalan mereka.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, dan aku gay."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Byun Baekhyun, semester empat yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama diasrama kampus. Jurusan Biologi yang selalu menomor satukan kebersihan dan kedisiplinan. Baik, pintar, rapih, lucu, cantik, dan polos.

Namaku Park Chayeol, dan aku Gay.

 **We Live Together**

-Biikachu-

 **CHANBAEK / YAOI**

 _The_ _ **original story**_ _are purely_ _ **mine**_ _. All cast are belongs to_ _ **God**_ _and_ _ **their parents**_ _. This is just my_ _ **imagination, not real**_ _. If there's any similarities with other story, its purely_ _ **unintentionally**_ _, or it can be a mate (?)_

 **CAUTION !**

 **THIS IS A CHANBAEK YAOI STORY, ALL SCENES AND SITUATION IN THE STORY ARE MERELY FICTIONAL USING IMAGINATIVE WRITERS THAT MAY NOT HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ.**

 **DO NOT COPAST AND REPOST WITHOUT PERMISSION, ENJOY**

Cast:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

EXO Member

Support Cast

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LANJUT JANGAN? WKWKWK**

Hai haiiii, siapa kangen akuu? Wkwk, ini dia yang sempat memenuhi SG kalian di IG lololol, kebanyakan nebak judulnya Life ya? Beda sikit lah, yang bener itu pake Live yaaa .. ada yang merasa nebak bener gak tuh?

Btw.. ini ff sebenarnya sudah direncanakan sejak aku KKN so, sudah dari bulan januari ff ini tersimpan dalam ingatan wkwk, dann.. ceritanya memang terinspirasi dari kisah ku selama KKN WKWKWWKWKWK penasaran gak tuh kira-kira?

 **DAN LAGI** ini ff yaoi keduaku! Setelah oneshoot yang masih terlihat sangat amatir beberapa tahun yang lalu wkwk.

 **Kenapa YAOI?**

Yakali woyyy Baekhyun semakin sini semakin menggemaskan dan minta dimakan banget, jangan tanya kenapa dia bisa imut dan begitu uwu, aku aja udah cape dan lemes liatnya.

Apalagi si bapak.

Yeuu udah keker makin ganteng pula.

Dah ah takut lupa diri dan malah ngebusa.

Aku harap kalian berkenanan meninggalkan review juga kritik saran yang membangun yaa, kalau emang cerita baru ini cukup membuat penasaran, haruskah ini dilanjutkan? :P

Untuk informasi tambahan dua ff yang lagi on going itu seperti biasa mengalami kendala dalam hal imajinasi dan kemalasan yang selalu menguasai diri wkwk, malah ngejamah ff baru kan jadinya : ")

Maaf kalo masih terdapat typo.. udah dicari tapi kayaknya gak ketemu :(

 **SOOO.. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DAN TINGGALKAN JEJAK OKAY?**

 **FOLLOW IG biikachu FOR MORE UPDATE AND MORE ME WKWK**

 **SEE YOU VERY SOON, AND BE HAPPY Y'ALL**

 **I LOVE YOU!**

 **PYEONG!**


	2. My Roommate

"Huh?"

Baekhyun bertanya memastikan serangkaian kalimat perkenalan diri yang terdengar sedikit berbeda pada umumnya.

Informasi yang masuk ke pendengaran yang lebih pendek sepertinya sedikit mengganjal, dan Chanyeol masih menjadi orang dungu yang dipuaskan dengan pemandangan menggemaskan dimana si mungil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya lengkap dengan ekspresi bingung seperti anak anjing yang minta dimanja.

Wah.. Chanyeol sungguh menikmati pemandangan paginya.

Lalu pada saat otaknya kembali bisa digunakan sebagai mana mestinya, Chanyeol ditarik keluar dari dunia khayalnya dan merasa menyesal dengan ungkapan yang ia ucapkan sebagai kalimat perkenalan perdananya.

"Guys! Maksudku, wow guys.. kau sudah datang? Kupikir ada lebih dari satu orang yang akan menempati kamarku. Hahaha, masuklah!"

Setelahnya Chanyeol menyesali tindakannya yang tidak keren.

Apa-apaan itu?!

Tidak bisakah dia mencari kalimat lain yang terdengar lebih masuk akal dari sebelumnya?

Chanyeol bahkan tidak berani membalikkan badan untuk kembali melihat wajah menggemaskan yang sudah pasti menganggapnya orang bodoh dengan semua ucapan yang barusaja dilayangkan olehnya.

Namun ketika pandangannya kembali disambut oleh potongan jaket serta tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas lantai, Chanyeol sedikitnya mencuri-curi pandang pada lelaki pendek yang mulai menyeret koper dan membawa langkahnya memasuki kamar, sebelum si pendek itu melihatnya,

Segera ia bawa jaket berbau tak sedap miliknya lalu meletakannya diatas ranjang, dengan tas yang segera ia sampirkan pada kursi meja belajarnya.

Sedang Baekhyun segera melakukan _scanning_ pada ruangan yang akan dihuni olehnya.

Sipitnya segera menyorot setiap sudut ruangan yang cukup besar untuk ditinggali oleh dua orang.

Jadi seperti ini kamar asrama kampusnya?

Baekhyun sebenarnya belum pernah memasuki asrama kampus, bahkan sampai memasuki salah satu kamarnya. Maka apa yang dilihat Baekhyun sekarang adalah pertama kalinya dan dia pikir itu tidak terlalu buruk.

Dinding kamarnya tidak terlalu kotor dengan tempelan beberapa poster yang hanya menghiasi satu sisi kamarnya, lantainya juga cukup bersih untuk ukuran normal,

Pemeriksaan itu terus berlangsung hingga _alarm_ bahayanya berbunyi pada dua buah ranjang dengan salah satu permukaannya ditumpuki beberapa pakaian yang dibiarkan menggunung.

Baekhyun bertahan pada ekspresinya tanpa mengatakan apapun, namun Chanyeol kembali dibuat panik ketika turut memusatkan pandangannya pada gunungan pakaiannya yang _tidak sengaja_ ia letakkan pada ranjang kosong sebelah miliknya.

"Oh itu milikku. Aku belum sempat melipatnya. Tenang saja, itu semua sudah bersih."

Dengan sigap Chanyeol segera meraup gunungan pakaian itu pada pelukan dua lengannya, lalu memindahkan gundukan kain itu pada ranjang miliknya, menghasilkan gunung lain yang telah berpindah dari ranjang yang akan ditempati olehnya.

Sedang Chanyeol sendiri lupa, apakah semua pakaiannya bersih, atau memang beberapa sudah bersih namun tercampur dengan miliknya yang belum sempat di cuci?

Ugh, jorok sekali.

"Aku sudah mengganti spreinya minggu lalu, jadi kurasa kau masih bisa menggunakannya. Jika kau tidak membawa sprei ganti, aku juga bisa mengambilkan yang baru jika kau mau."

Chanyeol kembali berucap menawarkan dirinya seperti seorang pembantu ketika ia mengetahui bahwa sprei yang membungkus ranjang sebelahnya tidak pernah diganti sejak teman sekamarnya keluar dari asrama kampus setahun yang lalu.

Sedang Baekhyun masih tidak mengganti ekspresi ketika satu fakta segera ia layangkan untuk teman sekamarnya yang sudah seratus persen bisa ditebak,

Lelaki ini sangat-sangat tidak peduli kebersihan, bahkan pada barang-barang pribadi miliknya.

"Tak apa, aku membawa spreiku dari rumah, jadi kupikir aku akan menggantinya sendiri. Terimakasih."

Baekhyun melontarkan sebuah senyum atas tawaran baik hati yang diterima olehnya, namun sudut lain hatinya bergidik jijik ketika membayangkan bisa saja pakaian yang menggunung itu telah memindahkan berbagai kuman yang mengotori ranjang barunya.

Untungnya Baekhyun penuh dengan persiapan, dengan sprei bersih yang dengan senang hati ia angkut dari rumah.

Hanya ada satu lemari didalam kamar.

Lemari dengan ukuran besar dua pintu, jika sudah seperti itu, otomatis Baekhyun berpikir jika mereka akan berbagi lemari bersama-sama.

"Apa.. aku boleh menggunakan lemarinya?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mendapati jika teman sekamarnya itu tengah mencuri pandang padanya.

Karena setiap kali Baekhyun melontarkan sebuah tatapan, tubuh tinggi yang sedang memandangnya diam-diam tersentak dan dengan segera mengalihkan mata dengan gerak canggung.

Dan sekarang itu terjadi lagi.

Chanyeol sedari tadi kehilangan minat membersihkan dirinya ketika memandangi Baekhyun yang dengan apik mengganti sprei nyatanya lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Tentu dengan senang hati Chanyeol rela membuang waktunya hanya dengan duduk diranjangnya dan menyimpan tangkapan penglihatannya atas Baekhyun yang begitu telaten membereskan barang-barang pindahannya.

Chanyeol memang tidak menawarkan sebuah bantuan, karena sepertinya Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja dengan memindahkan semua barang bawaan ke kamar barunya, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk bersantai dan menelisik lelaki pendek yang akan menghabiskan malam bersamanya mulai dari sekarang.

Jika dilihat seperti ini, Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan atas beberapa hal,

Baekhyun adalah lelaki tercantik yang pernah ia lihat selama ini.

Maksudnya adalah..

Bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki terlihat begitu manis seperti Baekhyun?

Semua yang Baekhyun miliki dalam wajahnya terlihat begitu sempurna hingga itu menghasilkan sebuah karya yang luar biasa indah.

Mungkin Chanyeol menjadi sedikit teliti sekarang,

Karena seluruh jemari lelaki pendek itu sangatlah panjang dan juga lentik.

Mungkin itu sudah termasuk berlebihan, ketika sapuan telapak tangan yang membersihkan sprei itu terlihat begitu anggun dan menawan.

Selebihnya adalah,

Semua yang ada dalam Baekhyun sangatlah wangi.

Bahkan ketika pertama kali Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya, hembusan angin yang membawa serta aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang berbau buah segar cukup membuat Chanyeol melayang dalam posisinya.

Berbeda dengan aroma para wanita yang selalu menyemprotkan parfum keseluruh tubuh mereka, milik Baekhyun, tercium lebih _khas_ seperti melekat pada setiap inchi kulitnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan memang.

Karena Baekhyun terlihat begitu memusatkan perhatiannya pada setiap hal yang tengah dikerjakan olehnya.

Beberapa barang lain turut ia keluarkan lalu ia letakkan hingga tersusun begitu rapih dimeja belajarnya, berbeda dengan meja belajar miliknya yang bahkan bercampur dengan beberapa cemilan yang lupa ia buang sampahnya.

Satu pertanyaan akhirnya menangkap kesibukan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

Dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang hanya melongo ditempatnya ketika orang lain meminta ijin untuk menggunakan lemari mereka secara bersama-sama.

"Lemari? Oh- tentu! Tentu saja, kau bisa meletakkan semuanya disini. Lemari kita cukup besar, aku yakin pakaianmu masih muat didalamnya."

Chanyeol kembali dilanda reaksi berlebihan ketika dirinya merespon pertanyaan sederhana yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

Tubuhnya seketika bangkit disusul dengan oleng akibat sisa pusing yang masih menyerang kepalanya.

Baekhyun turut cekatan dalam membantu tubuh jangkung itu agar tetap berdiri tegak dalam posisinya,

Hingga jemari lentiknya berhasil melingkar pada sebuah pinggang yang berpotensi kehilangan keseimbangan, Baekhyun terdiam pada posisinya ketika yang lebih tinggi menunduk menatap dirinya yang menopang tubuh tinggi yang hampir saja tumbang.

Tiga detik mereka habiskan dengan menikmati paras satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun yang pertama menjauhkan lingkaran lengannya saat dirasa Chanyeol masih bisa berdiri menggunakan kedua kakinya, mengusap tengkuknya canggung, Baekhyun bergumam sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Ehm, kupikir kau akan kehilangan keseimbanganmu Chanyeol-ssi. Kurasa kau memiliki malam yang cukup panjang hingga kehilangan sedikit kesadaran. Apa kau ingin meminum obat?"

Baekhyun tidak cukup bodoh dengan bau alkohol yang masih melekat pada tubuh si jangkung, membuktikan jika sebelumnya teman sekamarnya itu telah menghabiskan malamnya dengan beberapa botol untuk bersenang-senang.

Tapi tak usah khawatir, Baekhyun tau obat ampuh yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa pusing pasca mabuk yang menyiksa.

Sedang Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan terguncang ketika lagi-lagi aroma buah segar itu menyeruak masuk kedalam penciumannya.

Jantungnya bahkan tidak segan-segan berdetak kencang ketika dengan cepat lengan mungil itu melingkar menahan tubuhnya yang hampir oleng.

Padahal Chanyeol masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya tadi.

Tidak menyangka jika pelukan itu bisa tercipta dihari pertama mereka.

Ya, Chanyeol menyimpulkan itu sebagai sebuah pelukan.

"Hahaha, kau cekatan juga ya. Tak apa, aku memang sedikit pusing, tapi kurasa itu akan segera membaik setelah aku membersihkan diri. Kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukan apapun disini Baekhyun-ssi, tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Aku akan membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu."

Dengan senyum bodoh dan jantung yang berdebar, Chanyeol kemudian pamit undur diri dengan alasan membersihkan diri.

Menyembunyikan fakta jika jantungnya memberontak setelah kontak fisik yang terjalin diantara keduanya.

Dengan gerak cepat Chanyeol segera memasuki kamar mandi yang asrama mereka sediakan disetiap kamarnya.

Bersandar pada belakang pintu kamar mandi yang telah ditutup, Chanyeol kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam, menghembuskannya hingga paru-parunya terasa lebih ringan, dimana sebelumnya ia pikir paru-parunya menyempit karena ia susah sekali mengambil nafas.

Yang tadi itu benar-benar bahaya.

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sistem rangsang tubuhnya.

Karena ketika tangan itu berhasil menyentuhnya, sesuatu lain dalam tubuhnya menegang entah karena apa.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol terlalu kaget dengan pelukan dadakan yang dia terima, hingga Chanyeol belum sempat mempersiapkan dirinya akan hal lain yang harus direspon oleh gerak _refleks_ nya.

Ya, mungkin karena itu.

Lagipula kenapa dia harus merasakan panik hanya karena sebuah pelukan?

Dan jika harus diluruskan, sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya ingin memastikan jika tubuh tingginya tidak oleng dan berakhir menghantam lantai keras kamarnya.

Selain itu tidak ada hal istimawa yang harus dipikirkan.

Maka kucuran air mulai tercipta ketika Chanyeol menyalakan shower.

Sepertinya Chanyeol harus benar-benar mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, sisa-sisa alkohol itu mungkin sudah membuatnya menjadi berlebihan seperti ini.

Dan lagi, tidak ada hal aneh dengan paras teman sekamarnya itu.

Hanya seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, tanpa kata cantik berlebih dengan ukiran sempurna pada setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Ya, semua karna alkohol sialan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang dungu.

Chanyeol memantapkan dirinya dengan tetes air yang mulai menembus kulit, mengantarnya pada rasa menyegarkan dengan kesadaran penuh yang akan menormalkan seluruh perilakunya yang sempat terlihat tidak keren beberapa waktu lalu.

Baekhyun membuka pintu lemari besar itu hingga memperlihatkan seluruh isinya.

Mungkin Baekhyun harus mulai terbiasa dengan pemandangan mengerikan dimana lemari itu berisikan pakaian yang tidak tertata seperti semestinya.

Beberapa pakaian tergantung degan layak, namun sisanya adalah potongan kain itu kembali berakhir dengan sebuah gundukan lain yang berada didalam lemari.

Kain itu dibiarkan menumpuk dengan pakaian lainnya yang nyaris tidak ada yang terlipat dengan benar layaknya pakaian yang seharusnya tertata dalam sebuah lemari.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika perasaan itu kembali datang.

Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang membiarkan pakaiannya dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini?

Menutup kembali pintu lemari, sepertinya memindahkan pakaian akan Baekhyun lakukan dilain hari.

Tidak buruk juga menjaga pakaiannya tetap rapih didalam koper, setidaknya itu akan mencegah pakaiannya tidak tercampur dengan milik teman sekamarnya yang jorok itu.

Baekhyun nyaris menyelesaikan barang-barang pindahannya ketika akhirnya pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, dengan wujud Chanyeol dan kain handuk melilit pada pinggul yang hanya menutupi daerah privasinya.

Chanyeol terlihat jauh lebih segar dengan titik-titik air yang menetes dari rambutnya yang basah.

Dengan aroma lebih baik dari sebelumnya, yang tercium begitu buruk lengkap dengan aroma alkohol yang menyengat hidung.

Baekhyun menyukainya.

Tampilan yang terlihat menyegarkan, bersih, dan juga wangi.

Tentusaja dengan nilai tambahan dimana otot perut itu dipamerkan secara gratis lengkap dengan kilap air yang membuatnya semakin menonjol dan seksi.

Yah..

Teman sekamarnya itu ternyata memiliki tubuh yang indah.

Baekhyun berhenti melontarkan pujian dalam diamnya karena mungkin itu akan terlihat sedikit aneh ketika lelaki lain memandang tubuh atletis sesama lelaki yang barusaja selesai mandi, menyembunyikan rasa irinya yang selalu mengidam-ngidamkan tubuh sempurna impian para lelaki.

Sedang Chanyeol bersorak menang dalam hatinya ketika melihat sipit itu terpesona pada potongan otot yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

Dalam benaknya ia yakin jika pesona bagian atas tubuhnya tidak kalah dengan bagian bawahnya yang sama-sama bisa membuat orang lain takjub akan miliknya yang siap memuaskan kapan saja.

Ternyata selain dari pikirannya yang kotor, Chanyeol memiliki kepercayaan diri yang cukup tinggi.

Hal lain yang harus Chanyeol pikirkan adalah keadaan ranjangnya yang kini diambil alih oleh pakaiannya yang menggunung.

Dia lupa jika ranjang sebelah yang tadinya menjadi lemari terbuka tempat menyimpan seluruh pakaiannya kini telah disulap menjadi sebuah ranjang rapih yang nyaman untuk digunakan berbaring.

Lalu atensinya kembali berakhir pada Baekhyun yang masih merapihkan isi kopernya.

Pemandangan itu memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang kembali menata pakaiannya pada sebuah koper yang terbuka.

Itu menciptakan satu pertanyaan baginya, bukankah Chanyeol sudah mengatakan jika Baekhyun bisa menggunakan lemarinya? Lalu kenapa lelaki itu tetap menyusun pakaiannya didalam koper?

"Ada apa dengan lemarinya? Apa kau tidak memiliki cukup ruang?"

Baekhyun yang tengah melipat pakaiannya memalingkan kepala pada tubuh tinggi yang telah berganti pakaian, bingung mengajukan protes tentang lemari yang terlihat berantakan, Baekhyun perlu memutar otak agar tidak melukai perasaan teman sekamarnya yang tidak bisa ia teriaki seperti Luhan ketika sahabat dekatnya menginap dirumah.

"Ehm.. kurasa kau belum.. merapihkan lemarimu.. maksudku- sepertinya pakaianmu terlalu banyak hingga aku bingung harus meletakkan milikku dimana."

Baekhyun kembali mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum.

Perasaan canggung sebenarnya masih menyelubungi dirinya ketika dirinya harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan orang lain yang akan terus tinggal bersamanya.

Tidak seperti dirumah, kini Baekhyun pun harus membiasakan diri dengan pribadi orang lain yang sepertinya sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

Sebenarnya itu tidak menjadi masalah besar, Baekhyun bisa saja menganggapnya seperti sebuah rumah yang terbagi menjadi dua.

Baekhyun masih bisa menjaga sisi lain kamar yang ditandai dengan ranjangnya tetap bersih dan rapih seperti dirumah, dengan segala barangnya yang tidak diperbolehkan disentuh oleh orang lain. Dan jika semua itu bisa dilakukan, sepertinya itu tidak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Lagipula, Chanyeol tidak akan menggunakan barang-barangnya kan?

Mereka memiliki barang masing-masing, dan tinggal sekamar bersama tidak berarti mereka bebas menggunakan barang yang bukan milik mereka bukan?

Chanyeol kemudian membuka lemarinya, berharap tidak ada pemandangan memalukan seperti pertama kali Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya pagi ini.

Namun jelas isi lemari yang tidak pernah tersentuh olehnya itu memperlihatkan semuanya.

Wah.. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tau cara melipat pakaiannya.

"Oh.. ini terlihat lebih berantakan dari yang kubayangkan. Sepertinya akupun harus segera menata ulang pakaianku. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ssi. Aku akan merapihkannya sekarang."

Selebihnya adalah Chanyeol yang lebih banyak bicara dengan menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang teman sekamarnya daripada melipat pakaiannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan meladeni segala pertanyaan yang terdengar lebih seperti penasaran daripada sebuah perkenalan.

Bagian sisi lemari yang sejajar dengan ranjangnya adalah daerah kekuasaan miliknya.

Chanyeol menyetujuinya tanpa menganggap hal itu adalah sesuatu yang penting, sedang Baekhyun menanggapinya seperti seekor singa yang telah menandai tempatnya, dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang diperbolehkan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada tumpukan pakaian yang sudah ia susun rapih layaknya toko pakaian mahal.

Lemari milik Chanyeol masihlah terlihat buruk dengan pakaiannya yang tidak dilipat dengan benar.

Namun itu lebih baik ketika kain itu menumpuk layaknya sebuah menara, tidak seperti tumpukan sampah yang harus dibersihkan.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan.

Tidak ada hal yang membuat Baehkyun tidak nyaman selama seharian ini.

Baik dengan kamar barunya, ataupun dengan teman sekamarnya.

Kini Baekhyun hanya seorang diri dikamarnya, karena Chanyeol harus pergi ketika ponselnya terus berdering dibanjiri panggilan masuk.

Lelaki itu tidak memberitau Baekhyun kemana ia akan pergi, dan Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli karena ada hal lain yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Baekhyun belum mengenal asrama yang ditinggali olehnya.

Ia barusaja meminta bantuan Luhan untuk menemaninya menjadi _tutor_ asrama kampus mereka, namun Luhan bilang jika dia memiliki kelas siang sekarang.

Mereka memang memiliki beberapa jadwal yang berbeda, dan Baekhyun lupa jika siang ini sahabatnya itu memiliki kelas tambahan.

Asrama kampus mereka dibagi menjadi dua bagian.

Gedung A dan Gedung B.

Luhan berada digedung A, sedang asrama Baekhyun berada digedung B.

Kebanyakan mahasiswa di Universitas mereka memilih untuk tinggal diasrama, karena memang bukan rahasia lagi bahwa asrama mereka benar-benar memfasilitasi kebutuhan mahasiswa dengan sangat baik.

Baekhyun berakhir dengan menghapal setiap sudut gedung asramanya seorang diri.

Bangunannya begitu luas, dengan kantin dilantai bawah, lalu perpustakaan minimalis yang disediakan untuk orang-orang seperti dirinya.

Terdapat juga ruang menonton dengan sebuah televisi yang bisa dinikmati bersama-sama.

Beberapa orang tengah bersantai dengan televisi yang menayangkan sebuah acara, Baekhyun melangkah mendekat dengan perasaannya yang berbunga.

Situasi baru ini nyatanya membuat Baekhyun tertarik dengan orang-orang baru yang akan menjadi temannya dari berbagai fakultas dan jurusan di Universitasnya.

Niat menyapa sekumpulan lelaki yang sedang menikmati acara menonton bersama, suara yang tercipta dari acara yang memperlihatkan seseorang menampilkan kebisaannya dalam bidang vocal, membuat Baekhyun berhenti tepat dilangkahnya yang kedua.

Membatalkan niat menyapa teman seasramanya, perhatiannya terenggut oleh acara televisi yang kini memperlihatkan orang yang tengah selesai menyanyi itu mendapatkan beberapa masukan dari jejeran orang dimeja penilaian.

Seorang wanita yang menjadi komentator disorot menghiasi layar penuh televisi yang sedang dinikmati oleh banyak orang.

Beberapa ucapan diantaranya kemudian masuk kedalam pendengarannya.

" _Tidakkah dia terlihat lebih cantik? Bahkan diusianya yang bisa dibilang matang auranya malah semakin memikat."_

" _Kudengar dia mendapat kabar bahagia setelah pernikahannya. Bagaimana jik kelak dia memiliki seorang anak?"_

" _Apanya yang bagaimana? Bukankah itu bagus? Kurasa mereka akan menjadi pasangan paling serasi ditahun ini."_

Beberapa lontaran itu membuat Baekhyun kehilangan minatnya dalam bergabung bersama teman-teman asrama kampusnya.

Tidak ketika mereka lebih memilih membicarakan orang lain yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal hanya karena sebuah popularitas, membuat beberapa manusia memiliki hak istimewa yang membedakan mereka dengan manusia lainnya.

Baekhyun pikir itu hanya membuang-buang waktunya saja.

Sebuah hal yang tidak penting baginya mengurusi hidup orang lain.

Maka setelahnya, Baekhyun berakhir pada sebuah anak tangga yang digunakan oleh mahasiswa lainnya dalam menikmati waktu membaca mereka.

Tidak seperti penampakan perpustakaan pada umumnya, tempat membaca ini terasa lebih santai dimana mereka bisa dengan bebas mengobrol pada ruangan terbuka yang juga dilewati oleh beberapa orang.

Sepertinya ini menjadi tempat pertama yang akan sering Baekhyun kunjungi di gedung asramanya.

Chanyeol menyilangkan kaki dengan lekuk gitar berada dalam pangkuan pahanya.

Memetik senar gitar dengan tatapan kosong, melodi yang tercipta dari senar itu sudah sangat Chanyeol hapal bahkan tanpa memusatkan atensinya pada jemari yang kian lihai memetik kawat senar yang terbentang.

"Bung, kau terlihat merana. Ada apa lagi?"

Sehun satu-satunya sahabat yang menemaninya memilih untuk mendekat ketika ia mendapati lantunan kawat senar itu melambangkan suasana hati sang pemain yang sedikit kelabu.

"Kau bahkan sudah mandi sepagi ini. Bukankah ini sebuah berkah? Apa yang terjadi?"

Menjadi sebuah keajaiban ketika gitaris mereka datang sudah dalam keadaan rapih dan tampan.

Biasanya Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengganti bajunya ketika mereka mengadakan kumpulan.

Bajunya pasti masihlah sama setiap kali mereka bertemu, tubuh jangkungnya itu sepertinya sangat anti air.

Jika bukan karena kelas dan beberapa acara penting ataupun kencan buta yang ia miliki, Chanyeol tidak akan repot-repot mandi sepagi ini hanya untuk acara kumpulan band mereka.

"Sepertinya aku sudah kalah."

"Kau ditolak?"

Sehun menyimpulkan itu pada sebuah akhir menyedihkan dimana sang pemain wanita akhirnya mendapatkan penolakan bercinta.

"Tak kusangka jika culun itu benar-benar mempesona."

Permainan jarinya berhenti.

Tidak ada lagi melodi yang terdengar dari petikan senar gitarnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjangnya yang terdengar begitu putus asa.

Sedang Sehun mencoba memutar otak ketika yang diucapkan sang lawan bicara sepertinya berlawanan dengan pertanyaan yang telah ia lontarkan.

"Culun? Oh.. maksudmu si jurusan Biologi? Dia sudah datang?"

Sehun kembali bertanya dengan jumlah pertanyaannya yang bertambah.

"Dia datang pagi ini, tepat sebelum aku bangun."

"Wow. Hebat juga dia berhasil membangunkanmu."

"Dia sungguh mengagumkan."

"Bung, bukankah itu lebih cocok dikatakan ketika kalian selesai bercinta? Apa kau barusaja menyerangnya yang mengakibatkan kau mandi sepagi ini?"

Chanyeol memilih bungkam.

Pasalnya, ini bukanlah dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menjadi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya.

"Aku bahkan terlihat seperti orang idiot."

Sehun melipat belah bibirnya, menahan tawanya agar tidak membuncah.

Tidakkah ini terlihat menggelikan?

Apa maksudnya gitaris sok keren mereka ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Menelan bulat niat tertawa yang akan Sehun semburkan, kini Sehun menarik nafas dalam lalu menenangkan dirinya agar tidak membuat sahabatnya itu murka.

Memejamkan matanya hingga kondisinya kembali stabil,

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan sahabatnya kelas asmara dengan peluang seratus persen akurat.

"Aku bisa menawarkan pertolongan untukmu. Memang terlalu cepat dari perkiraanku, tapi percayalah, Jongin juga mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu. Jadi jika kau mengijinkan, kau sudah bertemu dengan pakar cintamu disini bung. Aku memiliki jawaban atas hormonmu yang kian menyiksa itu."

"Aku mendengarnya! Kenapa kau membawa-bawa namaku sialan?"

Personil terakhir mereka akhirnya datang juga.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo datang bersama-sama dengan sekantong minuman segar dan cemilan yang akan menemani latihan pagi mereka.

Chanyeol selesai dengan latihan paginya, belum terlalu siang sebenarnya, namun dia tidak memiliki kelas hari ini.

Mengingat yang lainnya memiliki kegiatan lain yang harus dilakukan, Chanyeol berakhir seorang diri karena tidak memiliki hal lain yang bisa ia kerjakan.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia mengajak yang lain untuk menemaninya menghabiskan hari dan bersenang-senang, namun entah mengapa sesuatu yang baru dikamar asramanya membuatnya lebih tertarik dan ingin segera pulang.

Ketika beberapa orang menyapanya saat menuju kamar, sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya pada perpustakan asrama yang cukup dipenuhi orang.

Diantara mereka yang sibuk dengan bacaan dan juga teman mengobrolnya, si mungil yang tadi pagi resmi pindah kekamarnya terduduk dengan kondisi mata terpejam.

Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pembatas perpustakaan dengan buku terbuka dipangkuan pahanya.

Detak canggung itu kembali menghiasi jantungnya.

Chanyeol kembali salah tingkah bahkan saat ia melihat raga itu dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Ini menjengkelkan.

Masih dalam posisinya, kini Chanyeol kembali menjadi orang yang bodoh, dimana ia hanya berdiri mematung memandang jiwa yang sedang terlelap dalam posisi duduk.

 _Akan terlihat aneh ketika kau menunjukan ketertarikanmu secara terang-terangan. Bersikap keren lah! Kau tau kan? Kalian bisa memulainya dengan saling melontarkan ejekan agar membuat kalian semakin dekat. Para lelaki selalu melakukan itu, jadi bersikaplah natural dalam mendekatkan dirimu dengannya._

Sepenggal pepatah dari Sehun muncul begitu saja.

Mungkin karena sepanjang jalan Chanyeol terus menghafal apasaja yang harus ia lakukan demi mendapatkan perhatian sang incaran, maka point pertama kini muncul sebagai langkah pertama yang harus ia lakukan.

Tapi bagaimana Chanyeol melakukannya?

Menikmati setiap detak berlebih pada jantungnya, Chanyeol memberanikan diri mengambil langkah awal dengan mengulurkan lengannya demi membangunkan yang tengah terlelap.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tega membangunkan paras damai yang sedang terpejam itu, tapi bukankah itu akan terasa menyikasa ketika kau harus tidur dalam keadaan duduk? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun bisa berbaring diatas ranjangnya, dengan Chanyeol yang mengelus surai wangi itu agar terus terlelap misalnya.

"Baek-baekhyun? Baekhyun-ssi."

Jemarinya hanya menyentuh sedikit kulit putih itu tanpa menambahkan hal lain, namun ternyata respon yang diterima adalah mata yang terpejam itu refleks terbuka dengan tubuhnya yang terkesiap menyambut kesadaran.

"Oh.. Chanyeol-ssi?"

Penglihatannya masih sedikit mengabur, ketika sebuah sentuhan kecil ia rasakan pada permukaan kulitnya.

Ketika Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka mata, rupa yang mulai tak asing baginya menjadi penyelamat dari mimpi buruk yang sangat tidak dinginkan.

Sebuah perpisahan yang sangat dibenci olehnya.

Chanyeol ikut terkejut ketika mendapati yang menutup mata terperanjat lalu segera membuka mata. Buku yang dibiarkan terbuka dengan beberapa ilmu yang berada didalamnya menjadi perhatian Chanyeol setelahnya.

"Kau ini seorang jenius ya? Bagaimana bisa kau membaca itu hingga tertidur?"

Baekhyun lalu diingatkan pada tujuannya duduk disini.

Perpustakaan kecil itu menariknya datang, sebuah buku _anatomi tubuh manusia_ menjadi pencarian utama ketika nyatanya buku itu menjadi salah satu koleksi perpustakaan yang pertama kali didatangi olehnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan semangat baru dalam mendalami pengetahuannya.

Namun entah kenapa suasana baru yang ia dapat tidak seperti suasana perpustakaan pada umumnya, karena kumpulan rak buku itu diletakkan diruangan terbuka, secara otomatis Baekhyun dapat mendengar beberapa pembaca lainnya berbincang ringan dengan bacaan mereka, dan untuk beberapa alasan itu seperti sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur yang berhasil mengantarkan Baekhyun pada sebuah tidur siang yang singkat.

"Oh aku.. sepertinya aku tertidur. Kau- kau barusaja pulang?"

Baekhyun segera menutup bukunya dan hendak mengembalikan gudang ilmu itu pada tempatnya, lalu ketika dia kembali menghampiri si jangkung, sesuatu lain nyatanya menemani kepulangannya.

"Apa itu?"

Benda yang berada dipunggung Chanyeol sedikitnya mencuri perhatian, karena sebelumnya teman sekamarnya itu pergi tanpa membawa apapun ketika Chanyeol memberitaunya akan pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Ini? Gitarku. Aku tidak sempat membawanya kemarin, jadi aku mengambilnya setelah latihanku selesai."

"Ah.. aku lupa. Kau dari jurusan seni ya? Apa kau anggota band?"

Niat Baekhyun mencocokkan informasi yang sempat ia dengar dari Luhan, bahwa Chanyeol ini sempat dicurigai sebagai anggota band, Baekhyun hanya ingin mengetahui kenyataan mengenai informasi teman sekamarnya,

Namun yang masuk pada pendengaran si jangkung adalah apakah yang lebih pendek mengenal band nya?

Jika begitu, tidakkah band mereka benar-benar terkenal? Bahkan jurusan Biologi yang gedung fakultasnya jauh dengan gedung fakultas seni saja mengetahui eksistensi mereka.

Atau lebih mengejutkannya lagi..

Apakah mungkin jika lelaki pendek ini sudah pernah melihat penampilan panggung mereka? Apakah lelaki ini penggemarnya?

Chanyeol tentu saja mengangguk bangga, mengiyakan jika dirinya merupakan salah satu personel yang cukup memiliki nama ketika mereka manggung.

"Hmm seperti itu ya."

Tidak ada teriakan histeris.

Tidak ada decak kagum.

Tidak ada permintaan foto bersama.

Dan tidak ada pujian.

Tunggu.

Bukankah respon itu tidak seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh seorang penggemar?

Mungkin Baekhyun masih belum percaya jika dirinya adalah salah satu pemain band yang dijadikan unggulan Universitas mereka, jadi mari kita tunggu sejanak hingga Baekhyun bisa menerima keadaannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi?"

Baiklah, tidak ada tanggapan lain.

"Ya? Kau lapar? Ingin ku tunjukkan cafetaria asrama kita?"

"Ide bagus! Aku belum sempat melihat seluruh asrama tadi."

Yah.. Chanyeol hanya berakhir dengan mulutnya yang kembali mengambil alih dari otaknya yang kembali bekerja lamban.

Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan mengamati tempat baru yang ia datangi.

Menyoroti setiap sudut tempat baru dan menyimpannya dalam ingatan.

Menghafal setiap jalan dan ruangan yang ia lewati agar tidak tersesat ketika ia datang seorang diri.

Menutup mulut ketika tidak ada hal penting untuk dibicarakan.

Dan Chanyeol kembali memutar otak ketika mengharap percakapan mereka terus berlanjut bahkan ketika mereka berjalan bersampingan disepanjang lorong asrama.

"Ehm. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa kau memiliki kelas setiap hari?"

Akhirnya satu bahan pembicaraan berhasil Chanyeol dapatkan.

Bukan hal yang aneh bukan ketika ia menanyakan perihal jadwal kelas teman sekamarnya?

"Aku tidak memiliki kelas untuk hari ini, selebihnya aku memiliki jadwal. Dan mungkin untuk beberapa kepentingan aku harus datang ke kampus setiap harinya."

Selesai.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan mereka selesai.

Mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika dia berubah manjadi payah hanya karena grogi menghadapi lawan bicara yang terlihat menggemaskan bahkan ketika Baekhyun menggerakan bibirnya saja, Chanyeol kini tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Perjalanan mereka akhirnya selesai.

Cafetaria asrama cukup ramai siang ini.

Cafetaria ini terletak diantara dua gedung asrama Universitas mereka.

Maka otomatis semua akan berkumpul disini ketika mereka tidak memiliki tujuan lain untuk mengisi perut lapar mereka.

Baekhyun berdecak kagum ketika makanan yang dimiliki asrama mereka nyaris lengkap.

Mulai dari sayuran, kudapan dari menu daging, hingga beberapa buah-buahan yang pihak asrama sediakan turut menjadi antrean cafetaria asrama mereka.

Tidak sia-sia memang ketika ayahnya harus mengeluarkan banyak uang demi Baekhyun yang menimba ilmunya disini.

Chanyeol mengulum senyum secara tidak sadar ketika paras itu memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang kelewat sayang untuk diabaikan.

Tidak jelas memang dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang, namun entah kenapa senyum itu mulai mengembang setiap kali Chanyeol memperhatikan teman sekamarnya.

Makan siang mereka tidak menimbulakan suara.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak pandai membuka pembicaraan, dan Baekhyun pun lebih nyaman dengan keadaan tenang karena faktanya Baekhyun tidak suka banyak bicara.

Namun lagi-lagi berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

Hal baru kian bermunculan pada dirinya, sesuatu yang diluar dari kebiasaannya.

Chanyeol menginginkan sebuah perhatian,

Chanyeol menginginkan sebuah pembicaraan,

Tidakkah itu terkesan terburu-buru? Baekhyun bahkan akan tidur dikamarnya mulai dari sekarang.

Kenapa pula Chanyeol ingin semuanya berputar mengikuti gairahnya?

"Kau.. tidak akan melakukan apapun hari ini?"

Kembali percobaan kedua Chanyeol lontarkan.

Kali ini tidak boleh berakhir begitu saja.

"Sepertinya ya. Aku akan beristirahat dan mulai mengerjakan seluruh tugasku besok."

Sebenarnya itu nyaris menjadi sebuah akhir, dimana yang lebih pendek kembali menuntunnya pada sebuah pemberhentian atas perbincangan mereka.

Chanyeol kembali merangkai rencana demi pendekatan mereka yang tidak akan pupus ditengah jalan, namun lagi-lagi kemampuan kreatifnya musnah begitu saja ketika lidahnya kelu tanpa sebuah topik baru.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kalimat tanya itu terdengar seperti sebuah keajaiban.

Jantungnya kembali menjadi berlebihan kala Baekhyun mengajaknya pada sebuah perbincangan.

Pikirannya kembali panik dengan berjuta jawaban yang berdesakan keluar, terlalu bersemangat kala Baekhyun menaruh rasa penasaran tentang dirinya. Niat ingin segera menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu, namun kembali dengan dirinya yang terlalu kesulitan mengolah informasi dan berakhir melamun seperti orang dungu.

"Aku juga! Tidak ada yang akan kulakukan lagi setelah ini. Kami telah cukup latihan pagi ini jadi kurasa tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi, semua tugas kuliahku sudah kubereskan, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki kegiatan lain lagi setelah ini."

Ugh-

Tidakkah itu terlalu panjang?

Chanyeol membuang nafas panjang dalam diam, jawaban panjangnya mengalun bagaikan sebuah potongan _rap._ Namun sudut hatinya bertepuk bangga ketika Chanyeol dapat dengan lancar menjawab pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan sumpit diselipan jemari lentiknya, memfokuskan pendengarannya kala jawaban lengkap itu Chanyeol utarakan.

Lalu setelahnya Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya paham ketika ia tidak melewatkan satu katapun dari yang Chanyeol lontarkan.

Hanya itu?

Dan kini keduanya kembali terkurung dalam ruang diam.

Dengan rangkaian hari yang panjang, Chanyeol nyatanya benar-benar mengabdikan dirinya pada yang lebih mungil.

Berjalan tanpa protes keseluruh bagian asrama Universitas mereka, Chanyeol benar-benar memperkenalkan asrama mereka pada Baekhyun yang sudah pasti menyimpan setiap denah ruangan yang telah mereka lewati bersama-sama seharian penuh.

Matahari mulai berhenti memancarkan sinarnya.

Sinar itu kalah dengan langit yang berubah menjadi jingga kala sang raja siang mulai mengundurkan diri.

Ada sesuatu yang melayang pergi dari dalam dirinya.

Tidak melakukan apapun seharian ini, tanpa ada tumpukan tugas dan beberapa buku referensi yang harus didapatkan, mambuat Baekhyun diam menatap ponselnya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini.

Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa menemani ayahnya makan malam bersama dirumah hangat mereka.

Perasaan hampa itu mulai menguasai kala beberapa kebiasaan lama akhirnya tak bisa Baekhyun penuhi.

Tak ada lagi dirinya yang menunggu kepulangan ayahnya, dan tak ada lagi ayahnya yang akan balik menunggu dirinya pulang.

Semua itu harus dihentikan begitu saja.

Satu-satunya paras yang seharusnya ia lihat setiap hari kini direnggut pergi.

Dan kini Baekhyun bingung harus menggantungkan dirinya pada siapa kala hari-hari beratnya dikampus harus ia tanggung seorang diri.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlihat mandiri diluar,

Namun tetapsaja dia dibesarkan dengan sebuah perhatian yang besar dari keluarganya.

Meski ia hanya memiliki orang tua tunggal, itu bukanlah hal mengecewakan yang tidak patut dibanggakan.

Baekhyun merasa lebih dari cukup bahkan hanya dengan kehadiran ayahnya yang super sibuk dengan pekerjaan hebatnya itu.

Sang ayah masihlah memegang teguh tanggung jawab atas dirinya.

Mereka masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, saling melempar semangat satu sama lain, menjadi rekan kerja yang sangat professional, dan yang paling penting adalah menjaga satu sama lain.

Hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa membuatnya terpuruk hanya dengan cemoohan masa kecilnya dimana teman-temannya mengolok-ngolok Baekhyun kecil yang tidak memiliki ibu.

" _Ayah apa kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Asramanya sungguh luar biasa ngomong-ngomong. Fasilitas yang mereka sediakan tidak mengecewakan, dan kurasa aku memiliki teman sekamar yang cukup bisa diandalkan. Tapi tetap saja aku merindukanmu."_

Baekhyun melakukan kebiasaan lamanya seperi biasa, tentu itu tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Meski Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat dengan langsung paras lelah yang tetap akan tersenyum ketika mendapati dirinya menunggu dirumah, Baekhyun masih ingin melakukannya, karena orang itu adalah ayah satu-satunya yang dimiliki olehnya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dengan Chanyeol sebagai sosok yang telah memakainya.

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Baekhyun berujar tanya ketika melihat lelaki yang keluar dari kamar mandi nyatanya tidak terlihat seperti telah tersentuh air sebelumnya, pakaian yang dikenakan pun masihlah sama seperti terakhir kali si jangkung memasuki ruang bilas itu.

"Mandi?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol nyatanya mengulang pertanyaan itu dengan alisnya yang sedikit menukik bingung.

"Ya, mandi. Kupikir kau mandi sore tadi."

Chanyeol menganga dalam hati.

Tidakkah membersihkan dirimu sekali dalam sehari sudah lebih dari cukup?

Lagipula tidak ada hal yang mereka kerjakan hingga membuat pakaian dan tubuh mereka dalam keadaan kotor.

"Kau akan mandi?"

Kembali melontarkan pertanyaan lain tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan sebelumnya, kini Chanyeol mengharapkan jawaban masuk akal jika nyatanya si pendek itu mandi dua kali dalam sehari.

"Tentusaja. Kupikir kau tau pentingnya mandi bagi tubuhmu? Maksudku, memang tidak terlalu dianjurkan untuk mandi dua kali sehari, tapi bukankah itu tidak merugikan juga? Mandi bisa membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhmu, membersihkan sel kulit mati, keringat dan bakteri yang mungkin bisa membuat kulitmu gatal. Beberapa ahli bahkan mengatakan jika mandi bisa menstabilkan suhu tubuh, dan memperbaiki kualitas tidur, itu akan membuat tubuhmu menjadi lebih _rileks_ karena mandi dapat mengurangi level _kortisol_ dalam tubuh."

Ok itu terdengar sangat masuk akal.

Dan sangat ilmiah.

Chanyeol bungkam.

Bukankah itu sudah menjadi sebuah hal yang luar biasa ketika Chanyeol setidaknya mandi sekali sehari? Suatu ketidakmungkinan jika dirinya harus membasuh tubuhnya hingga dua kali sehari, jika itu bukanlah sebuah keharusan dimana dirinya akan melakukan kencan, rasanya dia tidak membutuhkan dirinya dibilas dua kali untuk mendapatkan kualitas tidur yang baik.

"Ah.. kau benar-benar jenius ternyata. Baiklah, kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya sekarang."

Chanyeol tidak memiliki hal lain untuk diucapkan, sedang dirinya masih menolak untuk membasahi tubuhnya dua kali dalam sehari.

Itu tidak terlalu dianjurkan bukan?

Berbaring diatas ranjang dengan layar ponselnya yang menyala, jempolnya menggulir layar berisikan informasi hingga matanya bisa membaca apasaja fakta yang dimuat disana.

Chanyeol sedikitnya menjadi anak rajin sekarang.

Karena yang dimasukan dalam mesin pencari itu adalah apa saja yang akan diperoleh tubuhnya ketika ia mandi dua kali sehari.

Dan informasi yang diberikan padanya nyatanya sama dengan apa yang si jenius itu beritaukan padanya.

"Wah culun itu benar-benar jenius ternyata."

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak begitu menyukainya.

Beberapa orang jenius memang selalu benar dalam setiap perkataannya dan ketika itu disampaikan padanya, Chanyeol akan selalu merasa jika dia hanyalah orang bodoh yang pantas digurui.

Namun bagaimana dia bisa membencinya jika nyatanya si culun jenius itu adalah jelmaan cantik seorang Byun Baekhyun?

Yah salahkan saja dirinya yang hanya bisa memaki dibelakang namun ketika aroma buah segar yang sama seperti yang telah ia hirup pagi tadi kembali berhasil menyihirnya menjadi seorang budak cinta?

Baekhyun keluar dengan setelan piama. Handuk kecil menggantung ditengkuknya dengan sesekali tangannya menggosok rambut basah itu hingga menghasilkan tetes air yang beraroma sama dengan tubuhnya.

Apakah semua yang dikenakan Baekhyun memang memiliki wangi yang begitu mengikatnya?

Chanyeol rasa aroma tubuh itu selalu menariknya pada sebuah jebakan dimana ia selalu ingin menyesapnya dalam, membuatnya dalam siksaan candu, dan tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika rasa itu kian menggebu.

Chanyeol mulai berani dengan menatap punggung sempit itu dalam setiap gerak-gerik yang diciptakan.

Tentusaja berani, karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan tatapan yang ia layangkan untuknya.

Tubuh pendek itu tetap melakukan kegiatannya tanpa mengetahui jika ada satu pencuri yang sedang mengamati.

Chanyeol bahkan merasa betah hanya dengan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah diam seperti dirinya yang hanya berbaring diranjang.

Kini tubuh itu sepenuhnya memunggungi ketika pemilik raga mendudukkan diri pada sebuar kursi dengan buku yang terbuka diatasnya.

Sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah pensil sedang ruang itu menjadi senyap dengan Baekhyun yang larut dalam sebuah bacaan.

Chanyeol kembali menukik alis bingung.

Apa yang sebenarnya sipendek lakukan?

"Kau sedang apa bocah jenius?"

Sebuah julukan terlontar begitusaja, ketika yang dipanggil nyatanya tidak memalingkan badan, apakah kini Chanyeol mendapati jika saat ini adalah jadwal belajar teman sekamarnya?

Setelah jadwal mandi sore, lalu sekarang si jenius mulai untuk belajar?

Baekhyun sebenarnya mendengar celotehan itu, namun kali ini dia tidak bisa meladeni teman sekamarnya ketika Baekhyun memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

"Oy!"

Lelaki dibelakangnya kembali membuat suara.

Baekhyun nyaris saja marah jika itu adalah Luhan, Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh sahabatnya itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Namun tentusaja ini adalah teman kamarnya yang baru.

Mereka belumlah dekat, dan mungkin Chanyeol belum mengetahui jika kini adalah jadwalnya untuk belajar dan juga mengerjakan tugas harian.

"Aku sedang belajar Chanyeol, bisakah kau sedikit tenang?"

Baekhyun kemudian menghentikan kegiatan membaca dan membalikan badan, memberi sedikit penjelasan pada teman sekamarnya dan mohon maklum agar lelaki itu tidak membuat keributan selama Baekhyun mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol menatapnya dan masih diam, sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan dan mendapatkan Baekhyun yang melemparnya sebuah senyum.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menikmati waktumu."

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa kembali pada kewajibannya dengan suasana tenang kamar barunya, namun tidak memberinya waktu sepuluh menit karena setelahnya adalah Chanyeol dengan ponselnya yang menampilkan beberapa _clip video_ permainan band yang ia tonton dari situs internet.

Mencoba maklum karena kamar ini tidak hanya ditempati olehnya, namun nyatanya suara gaduh itu tetaplah berlanjut hingga Baekhyun mengeratkan jemarinya pada pensil yang tengah digenggamnya.

Membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat si tersangka, Chanyeol nyatanya masih berbaring diranjangnya dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang ponsel dalam keadaan _horizontal_ dan tangan satunya yang bergerak mengikuti ketukan layaknya ia sedang memainkan sebuah _drum._

Nyalang sorot matanya ternyata tidak begitu menarik perhatian Chanyeol dari layar ponselnya, karena itu hanya membuat matanya dalam keadaan sakit karena dipaksa terbuka lebar demi memperlihatkan dirinya yang marah, namun ternyata hal itu berujung sia-sia.

Makadari itu Baekhyun menggeram tertahan dan kembali membalikkan badan untuk melanjutkan acara belajarnya.

Sejurus dengan tubuh mungil yang kembali menundukkan kepala, sudut matanya teralihkan dari layar ponsel, dengan segaris senyum miring ketika mendapati si pendek mulai teralihkan konsentrasinya.

Tentusaja itu karena Chanyeol tidak mau diabaikan.

Satu jam setelahnya adalah Baekhyun yang menutup buku tebalnya dengan kedua lengannya yang diangkat demi meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang pegal.

Chanyeol menemukan sebuah harapan ketika bagian belakang tubuh itu berbalik hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat apa yang sedari tadi ditunggu olehnya.

Dua pasang mata saling bertatap, hingga detik jam terus bergerak beriringan dengan detak jantung miliknya, mata yang lebih sipit yang pertama berpaling seiring tubuh mungil itu dibaringkan pada sebuah ranjang disebelahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol tentusaja kembali membuka sebuah awalan.

Dia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk kembali mendengar alunan merdu itu membalas pertanyaannya.

Namun tak ada utaran panjang yang mengalun ketika Baekhyun menarik selimut dan hanya bergumam atas jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Chanyeol kembali dilanda rasa murung.

Seperti itukah harinya berakhir?

Apakah kini adalah jadwal si jenius untuk segera tidur?

"Kau akan tidur?"

Kata menyerah sepertinya terletak dihalaman terakhir buku perjuangannya.

Chanyeol tentu kembali mengincar mangsanya agar bisa bertukar kata.

Namun yang dilihat adalah sayup mata yang mengedip dengan rasa kantuk.

"Ya, ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Bukankah sudah saatnya untuk tidur? Tidurlah. Selamat malam Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata lebih ketika jam malamnya telah menarik paksa dirinya untuk segera menutup mata.

Jam tidur Baekhyun adalah pukul sembilan malam.

Dan itu sudah menjadi paten.

Dalam beberapa keadaan Baekhyun bisa saja terjaga sepanjang malam, dengan tumpukan tugas dan laporan yang harus dikerjakan.

Namun ketika seluruh pekerjaan dalam jadwal selesai tepat seperti dalam perhitungannya,

Rasa kantuk itu selalu menjemputnya sesuai jadwal.

Dan Baekhyun berakhir dengan meringkuk, dengan Chanyeol yang harus kembali menatap punggung kecil itu membelakanginya.

Ya Tuhan.

Tidakkah hidup Baekhyun membosankan?

Apa setiap hari anak itu melakukan rutinitas yang sama?

Chanyeol bahkan lupa kapan terakhir ia bisa tidur pukul sembilan malam.

Chanyeol tidak memiliki jadwal tetap mengenai jam tidurnya, jika dia mau, Chanyeol bahkan sering melewatkan malamnya dengan melamun atau menonton tayangan porno.

Punggung itu larut dalam retina matanya.

Pantulan coklatnya hanya berisi Baekhyun yang meringkuk dibalik selimutnya.

Chanyeol turut meringkuk diatas ranjangnya, tenggelam sunyi pada ruangan yang kini berisi nyawa lain selain miliknya. Kepindahan anak baru itu nyatanya merubah seluruh perilaku dan kebiasaannya.

Chanyeol yang selalu memiliki rayuan ketika meminta para wanita menemani harinya kini lebih memilih berbaring dikamar asrama bersama punggung kecil yang membelakanginya.

Membosankan ketika Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang bagian belakang tubuh mungil lelaki yang barusaja pindah kekamarnya,

Chanyeol sadar jika perasaannya jatuh pada pandangan pertama, pada aroma candu berpusat pada si culun yang gemar membaca.

Tarikan tak kasat mata yang membuatnya menjadi seorang budak cinta, tak merasa keberatan bahkan dengan semua kegiatan membosankan yang tidak pernah Chanyeol lakukan sebelumnya. Namun itu berhasil menahannya untuk bertahan dan bersabar.

Tidakkah terlalu awal untuk mengatakan jika itu cinta?

Karena lagi-lagi debaran itu dirasa ketika yang terlelap membalikkan tubuh hingga yang dinanti olehnya tepat dihadapan mata.

Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam Chanyeol menangkap damai rupa itu saat memejamkan mata, kedua kalinya dan yang sekarang adalah yang paling menenangkan dimatanya.

Kendali tubuh dan otaknya nyatanya memang tidak bekerja sama.

Karena setelah menanti sekian lama, tubuhnya beranjak mendekat pada rupa yang akhirnya bisa dinikmati mata.

Bukan kendalinya ketika Chanyeol bersimpuh pada dinginnya lantai dengan lengan yang ia tumpukan pada pinggiran ranjang.

Menyelimuti wajah itu dalam gelap sorot coklatnya, Chanyeol menyukai tiap hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung kecil Baekhyun menerpa kulit wajahnya.

Menyenangkan ketika Chanyeol bisa menikmati paras Baekhyun dalam jarak dekat tanpa membuat yang terlelap merasa tidak nyaman dengan seluruh rasa menggebu dalam dirinya.

Lalu rasa yang tak pernah puas itu kembali mengincar hal lain dimana Chanyeol menyadari warna merah muda itu tidaklah sama seperti miliknya.

Baekhyun memiliki bibir tipis berwarna merah muda.

Ya, itu terlihat begitu jelas ketika Chanyeol menelusuri mulus wajah damai itu dalam tidurnya.

Bibirnya tipis, berwarna merah muda, dengan kilap lembab yang terlihat begitu lembut.

Ah benarkah kenyal bibir itu terasa lembut?

Ataukah itu terasa manis juga?

Mencuri pandang pada pasang mata yang masih terpejam, sang pencuri merasa aman ketika incarannya mungkin tidak akan menangkap dirinya yang mengendap-ngendap mencuri sesuatu tanpa ijin pemiliknya.

Persetan dengan ijin. Toh Chanyeol hanya penasaran apakah benar tipis bibir itu terasa lembut saat dicium dan manis saat disesap?

Jadi Chanyeol semakin menghilangkan jarak diantara dirinya dengan korban yang tak sadarkan diri, tanpa ada rasa ragu melainkan dengan gemuruh jantungnya yang seolah detak kencang itu dapat terdengar keluar, Chanyeol memejamkan mata dengan mantap ketika permukaan kenyal miliknya menyentuh bibir lain yang benar lembut adanya.

Tempelan dua belah bibir itu masih meninggalkan rasa penasaran, ketika mendapati lembut bibir itu menempel dengan miliknya, bukankah kini Chanyeol harus mencaritau apakah tipis merah muda itu memiliki rasa manis ketika disesap?

Namun Chanyeol lupa akan rangsangan Baekhyun yang amat sangat peka.

Dia lupa ketika sentuhan kecil tangannya saja berhasil membuat Baekhyun terksiap dalam tidur posisi duduknya ketika Chanyeol menemukannya diperpustakaan asrama siang tadi.

Maka ciuman itu layaknya seorang pangeran yang membangunkan putri dari tidur panjangnya.

Baekhyun jelas membolakan sipit matanya ketika mata terpejam yang sedang menempelkan bibir pada miliknya masih tidak bergeming diantara kesadaran Baekhyun yang menegang dan menahan nafas.

Ketika sebuah hangat Baekhyun rasakan pada permukaan bibirnya, bibir terbuka Chanyeol yang akan kembali menciumnya membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengeluarkan jeritannya.

Maka telapak tangannya ia tempelkan pada kening yang sedang memejamkan mata, mendorongnya dengan kumpulan tenaga hingga Chanyeol terjungkal dari posisinya, membuat belakang kepalanya membentur ranjang miliknya dan segera meringis dengan memegangi bagiannya yang berdenyut sakit tak berdaya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

 **\- ToBeContinue –**

Haiii guyssss wkwk, q update nichh

Sebenernya ini udah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu, cuman belum aku perikasa lagi karena harus ada yang dibenerin beberapa. Dan aku minta maaf kalo ada typo yaa..

Ini si Chanyeol kenapa bucin banget dah wkwk, tegang banget bawaannya, maklum sih ya, suka degdegan emang kalo udah ditanya sama doi hmm.

Btw.. aku cuman bisa update ini untuk sekarang, biar semua ff aku berakhir di chapter dua wkwkwk.

Aku gak bisa janjiin kapan update selanjutnya, karena aku mau sekalian ngasih tau.. **mungkin aku akan berada dalam masa hiatus mulai dari sekarang..**

 **Dan ff aku yang memang berjalan lamban bakalan berlanjut lebih lamban lagi : "))**

 **Aku lagi PLP** guys.. dan itu memakan waktu tiga bulan, sebenernya bukan cuman PLP, tapi aku juga bakalan mulai garap proposal aku..

So.. aku minta doanya ya teman-teman : ))

Semoga aku bisa bertahan sampai akhir.. karena sumpah ini bikin stres sama tertekan banget WKWKWK. Tambah aku emang tipikal orang yang suka gampang kepikiran dan suka melebih-lebihkan, jadilah diri ini yang stres sendiri wkwk.

 **Please leave some review and feedback : )**

 **Jangan lupa kasih review sama feedback ya guyss karena aku sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian demi kemajuan kisah ini lol.**

 **Harus dilanjutin jangan nih?**

Mungkin akan memakan waktu, but.. hopefully I can also continue all my story until it's done.

Jadi udah aja segitu, jaga kesehatan ya guyss jangan lupa makan dan selau cintai aq /g.

 **COMEBACK KATANYA DISATUIN SAMA REPACKAGE YA? ALIG EMANG S*M. BAWA AJA DUIT GUE SEMUA.**

 **POKONYA CHANBAEK IS REAL LAH YHA.**

 **FOLLOW IG JUGA EUY biikachu_**

 **See you very soon guys, I LOVE YOU**

 **PYEONG!**


End file.
